Irony, Thy Name is Sakura
by Gin-inu
Summary: Sakura is a shy, picked on girl at school. But when a new scary kid comes to school and she starts to take an interest in him, what will she do?nejixgaaxSAKURAxsasuxnaru
1. A walk in your shoes

**A/N: **I'm editing these chapters. Any chapter with an author's note at the top will be the edited version from when I first submitted it. I might add some new scenes or try and word old scenes better because when I first wrote this I made a lot of grammatical mistakes and choppy sentances.

Enjoy 

X

X

X

The school bell rang loudly and echoed down the halls of Konoha High School. Kids scattered out of the class rooms grabbing their book bags and slipping into their shoes by the door. One could hear kids laughing going down the stairs in excitement for the school day to finally be over and done with.

"Sakura?" a timid and soft voice spoke from behind the sliding door on the third floor. A violet haired young girl stood, her knees close together, waiting for her friend.

Haruno Sakura turned her attention away from the window and looked over a gentle ghost of a smile gracing her face.

"Hinata-chan I'll be right down."

"Alright," Hinata nodded and moved out of sight as if she weren't even there in the first place.

Pushing up her brown rimmed glasses Sakura placed her notebook in her book bag and stood up from her little red school chair. Straightening her blue skirt gently with shaking hands she gripped her book bag and headed for the door.

Upon sliding open the door Sakura didn't see the people walking by it.

"Oof!" Sakura blurted falling on her butt making her glasses falling off.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I—" the blond girl started to say but then stopped. "Oh….it's you," she scoffed seeing the frail pink haired girl pick up her glasses hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Ino…." Sakura mumbled in a small voice.

"Watch where you're going next time, bitch. You could hurt someone besides yourself," said Ino with a scowl on her face receiving giggles from the girls she was walking with. Sakura lowered her head a bit and shakily got to her feet.

"Waste of space I say," whispered Ino walking away with a frown.

Sakura looked their way until they were out of sight then held her book bag firmly to her chest.

"I'm not….a bitch…." she muttered swallowing the lump in her throat.

--

Hinata looked over at the front doors seeing her pink haired friend emerge.

"Sakura-chan…" she said smiling slightly.

"Sorry Hinata…" apologized Sakura scurrying down the steps. They both headed down the path leaving the school.

Their feet falling in the same step both girls were silent hearing all the other kids laughing and chatting with their friends. A few cars of the kids from their school shouting and laughing driving by the two outcast girls.

Hunching over more Sakura forced a smile at Hinata ignoring the people making fun of them.

"How was your day?" asked Sakura turning the corner starting to walk through the park.

"Fine….You?" asked Hinata awkwardly.

"Fine," said Sakura now letting the silence surround the two girls the rest of the way home.

When they reached the corner where their houses were in separate directions they waved good bye and headed on their ways.

--

"I'm home," sighed Sakura slipping her shoes off at the front door. Hanging up her school bag she walked into the small little kitchen and turned on the burner. Filling the tea kettle she started to make some green tea to calm the headache she had gained throughout another stressful day at school.

Once her tea was finished she brought a cup up to her room and began to work on her homework.

--

BEEP BEEP

Lifting her head from her notebook Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Reaching over she turned the alarm clock off. With a look in the mirror she noticed the small line of saliva dripping from her mouth and wiped it with her sleeve.

"Ugh…" Sakura mumbled rolling over and grabbing her glasses.

"Oh no!" she gasped seeing her history assignment on Edo Castle smeared and covered with drool.

"That took me all night. Now what am I going to do?" Sakura griped folding up the book and throwing it in the corner by her bed.

Sighing for the umpteenth time this morning she didn't want to be late so she picked up the book and dashed down stairs. Struggling to put her shoes on Sakura fell on her butt knocking against the wall making her book bag fall on her head.

"Ow!" she shrieked rubbing her head.

"Forget this!" she exclaimed sloppily shoving her feet in her shoes and dragging her book bag out the door.

Dashing down the street she was trying not to trip over every curb and keep a good pace. Her breath came out unevenly but she managed to keep a constant speed guaranteeing her arrival on time at the school. Running by a tree, unfortunately, she tripped over a root and went face first into the mud.

Slowly pulling up her head Sakura started whimpering using all her will power to not cry.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shooting her head up she gasped. Jade met hazy emerald. Sakura took in dark red hair, as dark and untamed as the flames of hell. A hard expression, stubborn in a way. Also a bloody mark tattoo in the Chinese symbol for love.

Thinking she was dreaming Sakura rubbed the mud off her glasses and did a double take.

"Are you going to ignore the only kind gesture you will get or are you going to be smart and allow someone to help you?" he said in a low voice dripping in annoyance.

Sakura, hesitantly mind you, took his hand gasping slightly at his firm grip. Being pulled to her feet she was given a handkerchief.

"You seem a little, ditzy," said the boy stuffing his hands in his uniform pockets.

Sakura blushed a little but continued wiping her face.

When she finished, still keeping her head lowered, she stuck her arms out.

"Here!" she yelled a little too eagerly. Feeling a finger under her chin her face began to rise once again looking into the boy's eyes.

"Keep it," he said pushing the cloth back into her hands.

Her eyes widened behind the lens but she accepted it any way.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"Haruno Sakura…." she mumbled.

"Come again?"

"Haruno Sakura…" she said even quieter.

"Speak up!" he said slightly angry.

"Haruno Sakura," she said loud enough for him to hear this time. Her heart beet fast not because of the boys face per say but because of his imperious presence. Just him standing in front of her felt like she would be swallowed by his shadow.

"Cherry Blossom? Like the trees?" he murmured almost with interest. I see why; pink hair. Unless you dyed it," he said smirking.

"No….it's natural," she said clasping her hands down by her legs.

"Hmm," he inquired before grinning fiercely leaning over to her ear. "Now how would I know that? Care to prove it?" he chuckled darkly.

Sakura's face turned dark red and shot her head up to retort angrily but no one was there. She looked around but saw nothing but the leaves fluttering in the wind.

"Was that real?" she asked herself confused seeing no sight of the boy. Checking her book bag she saw the handkerchief.

"That was weird…But now I'm going to be late!" she yelled in a panic and started running down the street.

--

Sliding open the door Sakura saw her class turn their heads to look at her.

"You're late Miss Haruno," Kakashi stated pausing in his lesson on the whiteboard.

"Sorry," she bowed her head not bothering to explain in detail why she was late before slowly going to her seat. Sakura heard some giggling and chuckling but ignored it.

"Why're you late four-eyes? Too busy pulling an all nighter?" asked Kiba sarcastically, the boy sitting in front of her seeing the bags under her eyes. "Or playing in the mud?" he chuckled seeing some mud stains on her white shirt.

Sakura looked down and flicked her pencil trying to drown the voices out.

The only words that brought her back were the teacher saying 'new student'.

"I would like to announce, that due to an….inconvenience at Makai High we have a new transfer student," explained Kakashi gesturing to the door. "Meet our new student…" the door slid open and Sakura's heart sped up in disbelief. "Sabaku no Gaara."


	2. getting to know you

Sakura stared back into cold jade eyes. Gaara just stared right back at her.

"Gaara, you can go sit in the first empty seat available." Said Kakashi receiving a glare from the red haired boy. He strutted down the aisle, scanning the new seats. Most every girl in the class had hearts in their eyes ready to claw the person next to them out of their seat.

Gaara saw a certain seat in the back and gave an evil smirk. Sakura paled seeing him sit in the seat next to her. Hearing growls, Sakura saw all the girls growling and giving her the finger.

This class was going to suck.

--

Sakura was finishing the crossword puzzle on the Meiji era when a note was flicked on her desk. Sakura unfolded it and straightened her glasses to start reading it. Tears formed in her eyes reading all the profanities towards her.

With quivering hands, she slowly crumpled the note and went to recycle it.

Coming back to her desk she saw her paper missing. Sakura turned her head and looked around to see everyone concentrating on their work.

"Um…did anyone—"

RING!

Everyone started to gather their things and turn in their papers.

"Don't forget to turn in this assignment, it's 50 credits." Said Kakashi, not bothering to look up from his book.

Everyone headed to their next class bumping Sakura.

"Excuse me—Oof!" started Sakura but then was bumped on the floor.

"Has anyone seen my paper?" she said but people kept brushing past her.

Sakura was pushed and ignored until everyone was out of the classroom except Hinata.

Sakura looked down and brushed her skirt off. With wobbling knees, Sakura went to her desk and grabbed her bag. About to rush out the door with or without Hinata she was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

Looking back with wide eyes, Sakura saw the face of her sensei.

"Aren't you forgetting your assignment Miss Haruno?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

Sakura fidgeted her foot.

"Um…well I…can't….find it…" she mumbled off.

"You can't find it?" he asked quizzically making Sakura lower her head more." But I saw you working on it earlier."

'_You did not. You were to busy reading your porn book.'_

"I….was….but I…can't find it…" Sakura said trying to get to her next class and avoid all this.

"You realize this is going to drop your grade."

Sakura froze….then slowly relaxed.

"I….understand that…"

Kakashi gave her a strange look then let go of her arm.

Sakura then sped down the hall, tears flowing down her face.

"What's wrong with her?" someone whispered as she walked by.

"She's a cry-baby too? No surprise." Someone laughed.

"How could you stand to hang around her?" some girl scoffed.

Ignoring it all, she didn't even bother to look where she was going again, and ran into a wall.

Falling on her knees, she leaned her head against the wall.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" Hinata said coming up slowly behind her.

"A-are you alright….Sakura-chan?" she asked seeing her friend's shoulders shake.

"……I'm all right Hinata." She said after a while.

"I'm just…a bit stressed. Nothing to worry about."

With that, Sakura stood up and smiled at her violet haired friend. Hinata gave her an uneasy look but walked with her to her next class.

--

Sakura and Hinata were running laps in their P.E class. Sakura's hair was still in the same short, messy pony tail, while Hinata…well she couldn't really do anything with her short hair.

Their P.E clothes are basically blue shorts and white shirts.

"KEEP RUNNING! HUSSTLE HUSSTLE HUSSTLE!" the teacher yelled. Of course it was Anko not Gai this time.

Gasping for air, Sakura slowed down and put her hands on her knees. Hinata came up behind her, sweat gracing her forehead.

"We still have five more laps. Shouldn't we keep continuing?" she asked still jogging in place.

"I will….just give me a minute…" Sakura gasped out.

Regaining her breath, she looked up to see jade eyes again in the second floor window. He wasn't looking at her per say, he was just looking out the window away from the class with a scowl on his face from boredom.

"H-Hinata!" she exclaimed pointing up to the window.

"What about Gaara-san?" asked Hinata slightly confused.

"That's the boy….who helped me this morning." She mumbled blushing.

"But Gaara-san…is very cold."

"I know, but I swear it was him."

Suddenly he looked down and saw Sakura making her legs move automatically and start running faster.

"O-oi! Sakura-chan!"

--

Sighing and leaning against the wall of the changing room, Sakura shut her eyes and relished the silence from being the first out and having a minute before the bell rang.

She was so relaxed; she was unaware of the foot steps coming down the hall. That is, until someone slipped her glasses off.

"Eh?" she said opening her eyes only to see a blob chuckling at her misfortune.

"G-Give me my glasses!" she exclaimed reaching out and missing as they pulled it away.

"But you look so much better without them, four-eyes." Said the figure crossing their arms.

"Please!"

The figure sighed and poked her in the forehead. She stumbled her feet two steps before her glasses were gently placed back at the bridge of her nose.

"Ditz."

She looked up to see Gaara staring at her, now leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here…?" she asked kind of quietly, pushing up her glasses.

"Picking on you."

Her eyes immediately showed signs of sadness.

"I get that a lot…"

"Hn." He said not paying attention to her anymore, but looking out the window, bored.

He turned his head and he caught her staring at his forehead. His brow creased in frustration as old memories came back.

"Staring's impolite." He said making her turn pink again and looking away abruptly.

He glared at her before stuffing his hand in his pockets and started to walk away.

"I'd watch out. Those girls can be quite troublesome." He said over his shoulder. Sakura was about to say something when the bell rang and more people came pouring out the doors.

"I know what you mean…" she mumbled before getting shoved by a group of girls.

"Who're you talking to forehead?" asked Ino glaring at her.

"Uh…Gaara-san…" whispered Sakura with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"EH!" all the girls shrieked.

"Why the hell would he want to talk to someone like _you_?" Kin spat.

Sakura gripped her book bag harder.

When Sakura didn't answer, the girl spat at her feet.

"Useless." They said and started walking away.

Ten-Ten looked over her shoulder at the broken girl, slightly concerned.

"Ten-Ten, hurry up!"

"Ah! Coming!" she yelled, shaking off whatever she was thinking.


	3. stick up for yourself!

Sakura and Hinata sat at the lunch table by the side of the gym field where they sat everyday….away from everyone else.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Sakura looked up to see the other kids running across the field trying to catch or scare the sea gulls that seemed to show up more and more each day.

Chewing slowly, she placed the bread back down and sighed.

"Daijobu?" asked Hinata cocking her head to the side, worriedly.

"Mmm…." Responded Sakura smiling slightly. Eating in silence once more, all you could here was chatting of the school kids, picking up gossip or talking about the latest sports going around.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Sakura finally spoke startling her friend from her own thoughts. Placing down the milk carton, Hinata looked at her friend with curious, silver elliptical orbs.

"What is it Sakura?" she asked quiet and unpretentious, fiddling her hands in her lap.

"Do you think….Do you think I look better without my glasses?" Sakura asked, her voice determined, yet hushed.

"…..I've never really noticed before…." Hinata said honestly, looking around Sakura's shoulder to a paper bag being carried by the wind.

"Oh….well I was….thinking….maybe I should….get…contacts…" Sakura trailed off, in a shy voice.

"What was that?" asked Hinata staring intently into her friend's eyes now, attention back on the frail girl in front of her.

"Nothing….it's nothing…."

Hinata looked at her, concerned, then let it pass.

"If you're sure…." She said picking up the carton again.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered their belongings and threw their trash away.

Sakura crumpled her bag up and tossed it into the trash can.

"Watch out!" someone behind her yelled.

Suddenly water covered Sakura's white shirt making her eyes expand as the cold liquid fluttered under her shirt piercing her warm skin.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry…."

Sakura's glasses slipped down to the end of her nose as she slowly turned around to see Ino holding a cup with a _'sincerely concerned' _expression on her face.

"Are you alright? I _accidentally _tripped." She said looking over at Gaara and Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes grew with understanding seeing her center of desire (now two of them) looking over at her.

"Let me help—"she said reaching over with a napkin only to have Sakura slap her hand away. The noise echoed through the whole surrounding area making everyone stop and look at what happened.

Ino's eyes widened as she retracted her hand looking at the bright pink mark on it that gradually started to sting.

Sakura sucked in her breath seeing the scowl grow on her face.

"I was trying to be nice and help you, _girl _but it _seems_ you don't mind walking around looking like a **whore**!" she spat.

Sakura thought a moment. Then she looked down and saw she could see through her shirt now.

She made a squeak kind of noise before dropping her book bag.

Turning her feet, she sped walked all the way across the field in the direction of the bathroom.

"Looking good." Whistled a boy.

"So you're good under the top?" chuckled another kid.

"How much would five bucks get me?" smirked another boy.

Trying to ignore all the dirty comments she rushed in the bathroom and shut the stall.

--

"Sakura….chan….?" asked Hinata sticking her head timidly in the bathroom twenty minutes later. (She went to confirm they were both present for class)

She walked down the bathroom stall area, looking under to see if feet were there. When she got to the last one the door slowly opened.

"It's…sniff…I'm ok Hinata-chan…" said Sakura wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Hinata gave her a worried look, but gave her a paper towel any way. Sakura took it and wiped her nose.

"My shirt is all wrinkly now and it's still wet…"she whispered and threw the paper towel in the garbage.

"Well….if it makes you feel any better….you stood up to Ino-san….in a way…" Hinata mumbled.

Sakura looked at her through swollen red eyes, and then smiled. Hinata was surprised…but then started giggling and hugged her friend.

--

"Sigh….alright Miss Haruno, Miss Hyuuga, I am sure that you have a good explanation, so I will let it slide. Please make the most of your time now." Said Kurenai.

"Yes ma'am." They both mumbled.

Sakura turned around and gasped slightly. There across the art room, was Gaara.

Hinata saw the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"H…He's in this class too?" Sakura asked.

"You mean Gaara-san?"

"Girls! A little less chatting!" said the teacher behind her desk.

They both nodded and went to their stands.

Sakura set up her paper and started painting a rainy day, with a girl under an umbrella. It was actually turning out quite nicely. Have you realized the ones good at art are mostly quiet?

She was almost done when she ran out of blue. And of course, you can't paint rain without blue.

Sakura turned her head and went to the back table to grab the little bottle of blue paint. When she grabbed it, someone else's hand also grabbed it. She looked up to see Temari.

"Let go Haruno." She said, her voice stern.

"…I only need a little…." Said Sakura refusing to let go.

"Don't make me snap your arm off." Temari warned giving the bottle a tug her way. Sakura still refused to let go. They continued pulling and tugging to get the bottle, Sakura not knowing what the hell she was doing or getting herself into.

"I said, LET **go**!" said Temari tugging the bottle back farther her way. But then something caught her eye.

"You want the damn paint so bad, here it is then." She said smirking and letting go of the bottle making Sakura's arm shoot back, the paint coming out of the top.

Hearing the paint splat, Sakura's heart stopped. Everything seemed to freeze for Sakura at least. A firm grip grabbed her wrist. She looked to see a pale hand squeezing on her in anger.

"Haruno, Sakura…." The person said, through slightly gritted teeth.

She turned her head to glance over her shoulder. Sakura was met with pale eyes surrounded by blue paint.

Suddenly, whispers came about and that's how she knew who she hit.

"You see that?"

"Ya! She just splattered paint on Hyuuga Neji."

_Hyuuga NejiHyuuga Neji**Hyuuga NejiHyuuga Neji**_

Sakura's head was spinning. She was **so** going to get it.


	4. Neji's um phisical advice

_Recap_

"I said, LET **go**!" said Temari tugging the bottle back farther her way. But then something caught her eye.

"You want the damn paint so bad, here it is then." She said smirking and letting go of the bottle making Sakura's arm shoot back, the paint coming out of the top.

Hearing the paint splat, Sakura's heart stopped. Everything seemed to freeze for Sakura at least. A firm grip grabbed her wrist. She looked to see a pale hand squeezing on her in anger.

"Haruno, Sakura…." The person said, through slightly gritted teeth.

She turned her head to glance over her shoulder. Sakura was met with pale eyes surrounded by blue paint.

Suddenly, whispers came about and that's how she knew who she hit.

"You see that?"

"Ya! She just splattered paint on Hyuuga Neji."

_Hyuuga Neji Hyuuga Neji **Hyuuga Neji Hyuuga Neji**_

Sakura's head was spinning. She was **so** going to get it.

_--_

Sakura felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"Haruno….SAKURA!" he bellowed and turned her around.

Sakura looked into his cold eyes, they seemed so intimidating. I mean, sure, she could stand up to Ino with the little things every once in a while, but did Ino have eyes like **that**!

Dropping the bottle on the floor, it made a loud 'tup' kind of noise.

Sakura's knees began to buckle under her as his face got closer to hers.

"I'm…I….I'm sor…." She tried to say but was too scared of what he might do. He was, after all, the scariest person at the school, psychologically speaking. He made a girl cry because she was his partner in science, all because he didn't feel like working with her.

"You're what?" he asked, gripping her wrist harder making her wince a little.

"I…I…." Sakura gulped that lump down her throat that seemed to be the main cause of her nervous mumbling.

"Sakura! Neji! What happened?" asked Kurenai, intervening.

They both turned their heads to see the confused expression of their teacher.

"Sakura splattered paint on Neji!" said Temari looking bored and uninterested.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. She shot her head back to look at the shocked, yet disappointed face of her teacher.

"I…I didn't!" Sakura said.

"I saw her." Pointed out Ino, crossing her arms." Neji was just standing there, and she flung her arm back putting paint on his face."

"Were you all watching?" asked the teacher suspiciously.

"Just the one's around the area, I assume."

Neji rolled his eyes. He didn't want people sticking up for him, that because he was perfectly capable himself. But, none the less, he stayed quiet.

"Sakura…." Said Kurenai drooping her eye lids slightly. She was hoping for a day without problems, but then this occurred.

Sakura looked around the room. She spotted Hinata, but she couldn't play as a witness since she was in the back and didn't see it happen. She desperately scanned the room for someone who would probably take her side. Then she saw Gaara and her mind told her he might help.

She looked at him with desperate orbs, but was shocked when he did something she didn't expect him to do…..He smirked.

With nothing left to loose, she turned her head back to the teacher.

"It was an accident, Yuhi-san…." She mumbled, dropping her wrist.

Kurenai placed her hand on her forehead.

"Well….then take Neji to the bathroom and help him get the paint off his face before it dries."

Sakura nodded and Neji glared at her.

--

Once in the bathroom washing area, Sakura wetted a paper towel. Turning her head, she saw Neji still glaring daggers at her.

She stuck her hands out and handed him the paper towel, which he snatched away. Wincing at the angry intentions, she bowed her head.

"Sumimase—"

"Shut up." He warned wiping down his face.

Sakura froze and looked down again, wringing the bottom of her skirt. Neji looked over at her, still wiping his face off. He looked at her bangs covering her eyes and her hands fiddling her skirt….by her smooth, pale legs.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

She looked up at him.

"….Doing what…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Looking down. Stand up for yourself." He spat.

"…." Feeling uneasy, Sakura walked over and soaked another rag. Turning her face again, she gasped to see Neji so close to her. Her body halted.

His fist clenched seeing the fear and shock spread across her features. I guess she wasn't used to having people close to her.

"You're pathetic." He growled. Anger and amusement seemed to flow through him.

She used her shaky hands to give him the rag but he slapped it out of her hands landing on the floor with a plop.

"…." Sakura looked down again.

"If someone called you a bitch would you do anything about it?"

Sakura shook her head, she most likely wouldn't.

"If someone spat on you would you do anything?"

'…_.Why is Neji-san….acting like this…almost like….he cares….'_

Growling slightly, he lifted her chin up.

"It's rude to stick your nose down talking to someone higher than you." He said roughly.

"…Sorry—"

"Stop apologizing!"

Taking shaky breaths, Sakura shut her eyes, expecting him to hit her or something.

Sighing in frustration, Neji brought his hand down his face. She was so dense. She needed a backbone. Or people like Ino would walk all over her. People like Sasuke. People like him.

Sakura heard nothing after a while so she thought Neji left or something. But her suspicions were wrong when she felt something wet on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw Neji drawing something on her with the remainder of blue paint.

"W-what are you…doing?" she asked stunned. Looking in the mirror she saw the word 'Whore' written there.

Turning her head back, she was met with the blank stare of Hyuuga Neji.

"Why—" she was about to ask when he pushed her shoulder so her back was against the wall.

"Haruno Sakura…" he said taking a step towards her.

"You aren't an ugly girl, if you work on it a bit. You just need a back bone."

Sakura just stood there like a mouse trapped by a cat.

"See?" he asked casually.

Sakura shook her head.

"Sigh…if someone wanted to have their way with you, you wouldn't stop them would you?" he asked placing his hand beside her head.

"….B…B…but we're underage…." She said eyes widening a good amount.

"Doesn't matter. It's a general question." He said placing his hand on her cheek. Sakura froze at the contact of his warm skin. He dragged a finger down her neck stopping at the collar of her shirt resting on her collar bone.

"S…S…."

He smirked at her.

"STOP!" she yelled and slapped him in the face making his head turn to the side. Her breathing was ragged and she was stuck in the same position, wondering how she would get out of this…she just slapped Hyuuga Neji….

Turning his head slowly back to her, he surprised her yet again.

"Good girl. Just like that." He said smirking. Backing up, he bent over and picked up the wet rag. Handing it to her, he looked in the mirror and saw the big red mark on his cheek. She slapped harder than he guessed she would.

Sakura stayed glued to her spot, looking confused at him.

Neji looked back at her.

"I helped you. One time, but I still did." He said gaining his normal demeanor." Act like that when people bug you. I knew you would slap me but not that hard."

'_Wait….he was being NICE!'_

"Hurry up, class is going to end four-eyes." He said stuffing his hand in his pockets and walking out of the bathroom.

--

When they both walked into the class room, everyone gasped seeing the red mark on Neji's cheek.

"W-what happened?" asked Kurenai.

Sakura looked over at Neji, eyes smiling seeing that she actually could stick up for herself…and didn't have a bad arm either.

Neji looked back at Sakura and smirked.

"Haruno slapped me."

Her eyes widened.

"Sakura…."

Everyone started giggling.

"She actually hit him?"

"Oh man…"

"Hahahah!"

"Sakura….I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention." Said Kurenai.

"Uh….uh…." she mumbled watching Neji go back to his seat. Lowering her head again, she nodded.

"Yes…ma'am…" she mumbled and went back to her picture.

Neji shook his head. Maybe he didn't make his point clear enough.


	5. thoughts and detention

RING!

Gathering their items, all the kids headed for their last class. Sakura just had to get through Science with Umino Iruka, and then survive thirty minutes of detention with Morino Ibiki.

Sighing out loud, Sakura placed her journal in her book bag and got up. In the past hour of her class, she sorted out her thoughts. Too many things were going around in her head.

"_If someone called you a bitch would you do anything about it? If someone spat on you would you do anything? If someone wanted to have their way with you, you wouldn't stop them would you? You're pathetic."_

Neji's words still rung in her head.

"_STOP!" she yelled and slapped him in the face making his head turn to the side. Her breathing was ragged and she was stuck in the same position, wondering how she would get out of this…she just slapped Hyuuga Neji…._

She smiled to herself. She actually had the courage to **hit **somebody.

Wait….violence isn't good!

Looking out the window, she also remembered Gaara.

"_Are you going to ignore the only kind gesture you will get or are you going to be smart and allow someone to help you?" he said in a low voice dripping in annoyance. Feeling a finger under her chin, her face began to rise once again looking into the boy's eyes._

"_Keep it." He said pushing the cloth back into her hands._

That was her first time of having someone besides Hinata be nice to her. And he didn't even know her to boot!

_She looked at him with desperate orbs, but was shocked when he did something she didn't expect him to do…..He smirked._

Sakura frowned. She thought he would at least be her friend if not acquaintance, but he ruined it by acting like all the other kids. I mean, sure he's attractive, and probably smart and real strong…..but if he was mean like the rest, she didn't want anything to do with him.

But then again….he did come from a high school that meant HELL.

Shivering at the thought of being bullied by him, like Neji did in the bathroom, she was….afraid. Being close physically or mentally to someone was hard for her. Not even Hinata was close to her.

Yes, they were friends, but not by choice. They needed someone for balance, so they wouldn't have to be ridiculed without support.

…_.Ino_

Shaking her head back and forth, she got rid of these frivolous thoughts for the moment. She could worry at home.

Opening the door to the science class, she smiled inwardly. Although this class didn't have Hinata in it, it didn't have Ino either.

Taking her seat in the front, where the teacher could keep his eyes on her the whole time, Sakura set her bag down and pulled out her pencil.

The bell rang again and all the students took their seats.

--

"Miss Haruno, can I have a word with you?" asked Iruka shuffling the papers on his desk. Class had ended five minutes ago and it was Sakura's turn to sweep.

"Uh…Sure…" she said leaning the broom against the wall.

"What is it?" she asked approaching his desk.

"You have been doing quite poorly this quarter….is everything fine? You seem….distressed."

Sakura thought back to her empty house, no one to talk or spend time with, part time job to pay for rent in the shabby old building, all the harassment at school, and not to mention all the work and studies in school…it was hard to keep up with. She had been suffering insomnia a little as well…..but she's been trying to even it out.

"I'm fine sir….just….a bit busy, you know…." She mumbled.

Iruka cocked his head to the side, but let it slide.

"If you say so, Miss Haruno. But, let me warn you, if you mess up this report on the functions of the human body, then I will have to hold you back in my class or you'll be required to take summer school. Do I make myself understood?"

Sakura gulped.

"Understood sir."

Iruka set the paper's down and then smiled.

"You're dismissed then."

Grabbing her bag she headed to the second floor for room 2-A….detention.

--

Opening the door, the hinges creaked with light amounts of rust. The room was slightly dark. Only one window, but it was always covered with a black curtain so it didn't make a difference. There were series of desks for extra students who decided to _'join' _the class.

Ibiki sat in the front at a desk, watching the students. Naruto, the class clown was in the back flicking his gum up in the air and attempting to catch it in his mouth. He tossed it and missed….making it land in the kid's hair in front of him. He looked around nervously, then acted like nothing happened and pulled out another piece of gum. Ya, you could guess why he was in here.

Dosu, was up in the front….asleep. He set off a stink bomb in the yearbook classroom.

Deidara was here, because they always told him to stop cross dressing with his black robe/coat looking thing, long blonde hair and nail polish. He was warned not to do that anymore or he would get detention every day until he stopped. He said that was how he always looked, and wouldn't change. Plus he denied he looked like a girl but it was still questionable.

And lastly, there was the shy pink haired girl coming in. She shut the door timidly and took a seat by the back wall.

"You're time starts now. You have thirty minutes in here so you can leave at 4:30." Announced Ibiki typing something on the laptop up front.

The clock ticked and Sakura got bored. She was determined not to talk to any one….until someone scooted next to her.

"Hey, you're that girl huh?"

Sakura turned her head and stared into enthusiastic blue eyes.

"…"

He cocked his head to the side.

"Cat got your tongue? Or are you just a mute?" he asked squinting bringing up the appearance like a fox.

She nodded.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were mute. Thanks for clearing that up." He said leaning back in his chair.

Her face turned a light pink color from anger.

"I'm not mute."

He looked back at her.

"Huh? You say something, _pinky_?"

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"I'm not mute, and don't call me pinky." She said and looked away at the clock, a frown set on her face.

"Sure think, _girly_." He said chuckling. Her head shot back.

"Don't call me girly either."

"It's pinky or girly."

Sakura gave out a frustrated breath, then placed her hands under her chin and elbows on the desk, every intention of ignoring this kid.

"So, pinky, why're you here?" asked Naruto kicking the kid's desk in front until the kid got annoyed enough to move. Naruto grinned and stuck out his tongue at the kid receiving a glare from Ibiki, which in turn, shut him up.

"None of your business."

"Well, then I'll tell you why I'm here then."

"I don't want to know why you're—"

"It all started in second period….or was it third? I can't remember. Any way, I didn't do my home work again and got in trouble, so I went and sat back by that smart kid, Shikamaru. He was sleeping so I got angry that I couldn't copy off him. The teacher handed me my test that I didn't study for and I panicked. I asked if I could go to the bathroom and didn't come back to that class."

Sakura looked at him seriously.

"So you got in trouble for ditching class?"

"Huh? No! Heheh, I did ditch class, but they didn't know that. I came back at the end and said I had the runs. It was what I did to the east wing bathroom that got me in here." He said grinning.

'_Do I even want to know?'_

"What'd you do to the bathroom?" asked Sakura hesitantly.

"I flooded it, clogged all the toilets and sinks."

"WHY!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ibiki.

Sakura hunched over and whispered." Why?"

"I was bored. You try sitting in a place that smells like shit for an hour. SO, what'd you do?" he asked leaning dangerously close to her face.

"I slapped Hyuuga Neji." She mumbled.

"HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he cracked up.

"Shut up!" yelled Ibiki.

--

The door opened signaling another student coming in. Sakura looked up from Naruto's babbling to see someone she was really feeling uncomfortable looking out right now.

The red haired boy handed a pink piece of paper to the desk and turned around. His eyes scanned the boring bunch but lingered on Sakura. He grinned darkly at her and started to make his way to where the two were. Sakura tried to make it look like she was talking to the fox boy, but that all had to end when the insomniac kid stopped in front of them, taking both their attentions.

"Hm?" Naruto questioned squinting at the glaring boy.

"What's with the eye liner?"

Gaara twitched a little, before turning his complete attention to the blond boy.

"Move."

"Why?"

"Because I want to sit there." He stated a little more firmly.

"Well, this chair is already warm, and I don't feel like moving." Said Naruto crossing his arms.

"Well if it's a matter of contentment in your chair…" Gaara said before surprising both Naruto and Sakura when he picked up the desk with Naruto in it and placed it on the other side of the room. Walking back, he pulled another desk in the same spot Naruto was in.

Keeping her eyes on the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world; Sakura could still feel the burning sensation of Gaara's eyes on the back of her head.

A chuckle made her turn her head to see Gaara smirking at her.

"What…?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing. Just wondering, did you really slap that Hyuuga kid?" he asked, not hiding the amusement from his features.

"Yes." She responded making his grin even wider.

'_Stick up for yourself'_

Taking Neji's words into consideration, she placed a frown on her lips and creased her forehead angrily.

But to Gaara, it looked like a five year old pouting.

Reaching out intent on taking her glasses, he was a little surprised when she leaned her head away from him.

"Heh, starting to care now are we? I heard the rumors, and I've only been here a day." He said retracting his hand.

Sakura hunched over and turned her head away. She didn't want to be known around the school. Once one popular kid says something bad about you, no one likes you, even if they don't know you.

Gaara leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, Sakura turned her head and stared at him. He looked so relaxed.

"It's impolite to stare." He said with his eyes still closed.

A bead of sweat dropped down her face.

"I…I was just wondering why you're in detention….This is your first day. What could you have possibly done?" she asked, hoping she wasn't prying.

"When I got transferred again, they made some kind of agreement which required me to go to detention every day. I didn't do anything yet….but I still have to go." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world and every kid had to do it.

"What did you do at your old school?" she asked.

He looked over at her.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." He said giving an evil grin, slipping his tongue out and licking his lips.

Pupils dilating in shock, Sakura let her glasses slide down and didn't bother stopping the shock appearing on her face.

Reaching out again, he took her glasses. Snapping out of her shock, Sakura gasped.

"Give me my glasses!" she complained reaching out to him. The blob she knew was Gaara slipped the glasses in the pocket on the inside of his uniform.

"You want 'em so bad, get 'em." He said and leaned back in his chair more, loving the expression of uneasiness on her face


	6. something short

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. If he was serious, then that means he would want her to, without sight, to feel around him in search for her glasses.

That's pure **human contact **right there!

"….Please….can you just….give me….them back…." She mumbled when he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. She felt the lump where her glasses were.

"How is it that hard, if it's right under your finger tips?" he asked calmly.

--

"So what's the deal with this new kid, Gaara?" asked Tsunade the principal.

"Well…his record says, he's transferred 12 times." Said Shizune, the school nurse.

"12?" questioned Tsunade." What'd he do?"

"Maa…He was a big…um…masochist. He loves blood and gore. There was a rumor that he killed someone at the school. No one is sure, but everything led up to him. People also described him as….perverted."

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Are you telling me….hahahah….that this evil boy, is a pervert?" she chuckled.

Shizune nodded blankly.

"It's what is says from here. He is a cruel pervert. Picks on girls and gets in physiologically…sometimes physically….not specific…." She went off.

Tsunade creased her brow.

--

"But…" Sakura mumbled looking off.

'_Stand up for yourself.'_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura knitted her brow together.

"Give me the glasses." She said slightly sternly.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll give you your glasses easily." Gaara said letting her wrist go.

Sakura smiled inside.

'_It works!'_

"But if I do that, you have to do something for me." He said showing his canines.

Sakura looked at him confused.

"Do….what?"

He grinned more.

"Well, for instance…." He said whispering in her ear. Just hearing the mere thought of what he was suggesting, not straight forward mind you, bit still suggesting she turned red. Let's just say it had something to do with a comb, some mud, and some rope. Use your imagination and don't think something **too **gross, I know how you guys can be.

"….!" Sakura couldn't even speak she was so stunned.

RING!

Frowning before he could get an answer, Gaara picked up his bag and proceeded across the room.

Sakura saw all the blobs start moving and panicked. Grabbing her bag she ran up and grabbed onto someone, hugging them from behind.

"Give me my glasses!" she whined.

"…….Pinky! Who new you had a thing for guys like me!" grinned Naruto.

Sakura shot her eyes open to see the blob she had had blond hair.

"N-Naruto?" she asked stunned.

"You got some curves too." He said feeling her body fully pressed against him from behind. Immediately she shot herself off of him and ran for the door.

"I need to find Gaara-san!" she shouted.

Running out in the hall she saw no one there.

"Oh….my god…." She mumbled before crouching down and sticking her head between her knees.

--

For the rest of that day, she couldn't see anything. All night she pondered how to get her glasses back from him.

Now here Sakura was, walking into the school with her friend looking like more of an idiot sticking her arms out in front of her.

"How far are we to the door Hinata-cha—oof" Sakura said but ran into a door that was being opened.

"Sakura?" asked a curious voice. Hinata helped Sakura to her feet and gain her balance. Sakura tried to focus her eyes; it went perfect for a second when she saw two big brown buns.

"Ten-Ten? What are you doing down in the office department?" asked Sakura.

"Um, before school I come and do extra work here." She said shifting the files in her hands.

"Oh…."

"What's wrong?" asked Ten-Ten, creasing her brow and pursing her lips.

"….Nothing…I—"

"Where're your glasses?" she asked before Sakura could finish.

"….Never mind….Have you seen Gaara-san?" Sakura asked.

"I think he would be upstairs. Class starts in fifteen minutes."

"Ah. Arigato gozaimasu." Sakura bowed and ran up to the stairs, Hinata right behind her.

Using her hands to feel along the wall, she reached the third floor and ran out of plastered sediment….but it turned into something soft and warm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" someone spat and pushed her on her butt. Sakura looked up to see a blob with dark hair.

"Who is that?"

The figure eyed her confusing frame.

'_Why the hell is the girl not wearing her glasses? Dumb ass' _He thought.

"Maybe you should sit with your legs together." The figure commented seeing the legs of her skirt wide open giving him a perfect view of her underwear.

"Eep!" she squeaked and put her legs together.

Sighing, the boy pulled her to her feet.

"Um…have you seen…..um….uh…" Sakura tried to remember what she was going to do.

"…Sakura-chan?...What are you doing with Uchiha-san?" asked Hinata coming up the stairs and seeing the two awfully close together.

"Uchiha-san?" questioned Sakura looking at his face closely. Then she saw the glaring eyes and flung herself away.

"Gomen." She said bowing her head.

He _hn'd _stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to his next class.

RING!

"….We're going to be late Sakura-chan….."mumbled Hinata walking her friend to their class.

When they entered the room, Sakura went over to her desk and plopped down. Placing her hands on the desk she felt something hard.

Sakura picked it up and focused enough to see it was her glasses. Placing them on in a rush, she watched as her world became clear again.

'_He must have put them here earlier.'_

When Kakashi walked in with Gaara….or more like walked in dragging Gaara by the arm, everyone took their seats and paid attention.

Gaara walked over to his seat and glanced at Sakura. She was smiling shyly at him. Gaara rolled his eyes and glared back at their sensei.


	7. explosion

Sakura was walking with Hinata to fourth period, Art. So far, this whole morning nothing bad was happening to her. She did her homework in Kakashi's class and turned everything in, Ino didn't pick on her and Gaara….well, he was just quiet.

Smiling to herself, she opened the door and proceeded into Kurenai's classroom. Setting her stuff down in the corner, she saw that everyone was already standing up and looking at the teacher.

'_What's going on?'_

"Good afternoon everyone."

"Good afternoon." Repeated the class.

"As you are aware, we are having a dance this Friday and the art committee, that's us, we're assigned to decorate the gym for it."

Sakura's eyes widened. A dance? Why didn't she know about the dance? She started panicking. It was a social gathering!

"Since we are in charge of decorations and what not, all of you will also be required to attend to make some last minute adjustments." Kurenai smiled.

Sakura's legs started trembling. Attend? **ATTEND! **

Lifting up her hand, Kurenai looked back to see Sakura.

"Yes Miss Haruno?"

Everyone's faces turned to her. Now she was the center of attention.

"….Um….Are….Are we all….really supposed to attend?" she asked slowly.

"Uh, yes you are…If you're worried about buying a ticket, don't worry. It will be paid for for you." Smiled the teacher.

Sakura put her hand down and looked down.

"Now, let me assign your groups."

--

Standing in the gym, Sakura was starting to think that she shouldn't have taken art. Her group was the most unbearable group to be in.

Yamanaka Ino

Sabaku no Gaara

Hyuuga Neji

Aburame Shino

Rock Lee

Or, you could just say the bitch, the badass, the scary, the quiet and the Lee. He's a whole thing on his own.

"You and Lee go take the banners forehead." Said Ino glaring and throwing the ribbons to Sakura. Smiling and turning around, Ino pranced over to help Neji. She's an attention hog.

Wait….Hog…..pig….Ino…..Ino-pig!

Sakura let a grin appear on her face. She made an insult for the number one girl she hated.

Taking the ribbon's like Ino said, Sakura walked over to the side of the gym and got on the ladder. No way was she going to do these with Lee. No need to attract more attention to herself. I mean, ya, Lee is nice….but anyone who wears green tights to school you shouldn't spend too much time with them.

Sakura was too busy enthralled in her ribbon hanging, she didn't notice when someone came up behind her.

A tap on the shoulder pulled her out of her concentration and surprised her enough to fall off the ladder.

Before she could hit the ground too hard, someone caught her shoulders and gave balance to her.

"Pay attention." Someone warned in her ear.

When they let go, Sakura turned around and was surprised to see Neji.

"What are you doing….over here?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm not hanging out with Yamanaka. She's annoying." He said rather harshly and glared in the direction Ino was in now bothering Gaara. He looked like he was about to kill something. Preferably her, or himself. Whichever one that ends the talking.

Sakura smiled a bit, then turned her attention back to Neji.

"Well….I'm almost done…..so….!" she began but was lifted back onto the ladder.

"I'll hold the ladder, you finish hanging the ribbon, Haruno." He said gripping the sides of the ladder.

"…." Sakura could only nod and get back to her work. After a while, Sakura finished. Smiling for what seemed like the millionth time today, Sakura was about to get off the ladder when her sleeve got caught on the tack.

Her eyes widened when her foot slipped from her trying to climb down.

The ladder shook a little making Neji grip it more.

"What are you—"he started but was shut up by Sakura's foot in the face.

"What the hell Haruno!"

Sakura was panicking again. She was trying to get rid of the tack on her sleeve but was worrying more about Neji.

"Don't look up!" she whined.

"Why the hell not—"

Neji's eyes widened not by seeing Sakura struggle to get the tack off her sleeve, but by her in general.

Well think about it, if you're a girl in a skirt standing on a ladder and someone looks up what do they see?

Bingo.

Panties.

"Don't look!" complained Sakura struggling even more. So much more the ladder was starting to shake.

"Stop moving around." He warned trying to keep himself from looking up. I wonder why people aren't noticing this in the middle of the gym. Heheh.

Sakura's struggles still didn't stop, so it ended in the ladder toppling over and the tack tugging at Sakura's shirt almost tearing it.

She fell on Neji, her hips straddling his.

Neji looked shocked for a minute, before he took in what happened.

Pushing her off violently, he glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Wanna kill someone!"

Sakura looked down. Neji noticed and clenched his fists. He didn't know why, but this girl bugged him so much. Just looking at her made him angry.

Sakura got to her feet and looked up at the ribbons.

'_Good….they stayed up.'_

Sakura walked by Neji, ignoring him completely for the good of her dignity. To tell you the truth….he scared her.

"Need any help Gaara-kun?" asked Ino seeing him staple a banner on the wall.

"No. Go away." He said for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. If someone didn't intervene soon, he couldn't promise he wouldn't shoot her with the staple gun.

"Um….Ino….."

Hearing the quiet voice, Ino turned around to see Sakura standing there with her legs together.

"Sakura." Ino said through slightly gritted teeth.

"What do you want?"

Taking in a deep breath, she managed to lift her head up and look into Ino's eyes.

'_Eye contact is good Sakura….it's…..a good thing….' _Sakura reassured herself in her mind.

"Neji-san and I finished hanging up the ribbons……" she mumbled.

"I told you to do that with Lee." Said Ino slightly irritated that she ignored her.

"….Well….he was helping Shino-san with the posters…"

Sighing, Ino shook her head.

"I don't have anything to let you do. You'd probably get in the way anyway. You're too clumsy."

"….O-oh…." Said Sakura looking away.

"She could help me with the stapling. Just put her on my shoulders for the higher ones." Gaara said grinning, looking at Sakura's legs.

Sakura blushed, but stopped, seeing Ino's expression turn dark.

"I'm already helping you Gaara-san." She said smiling at him.

Gaara squeezed the staple gun into his hand, letting it pop.

Sakura's and Ino's eyes widened seeing a little bit of blood come out.

"W-what'd you do that for?" shrieked Ino reaching out for his hand only to have him pull it back casually.

"It calms me down." He said pulling the staple out of his skin, watching the red liquid flow from his hand.

Relaxing a bit, seeing she didn't have to pull the staple out of his hand, Ino turned to look back at Sakura who was looking slightly concerned.

"We don't need your help right now forehead." Said Ino angrily.

"But I—"

"I meant it. Get lost."

'_Stick up for yourself'_

"….Ino…I—" Sakura was cut off when Ino grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"I'm not kidding Sakura. Just go wait."

Just then, something inside of her exploded. She was asking to help. To be useful, but was getting rejected…

"…..Ino….pig…." Sakura mumbled having her bangs cover her eyes.

Ino's eyes widened a bit.

"What did you say?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"….Ino..pig" Sakura repeated again.

"Sakura—!"

"INO-PIG! YEAH! I SAID IT! INO YOU LOOK LIKE A PIG AND ACT LIKE ONE TOO! STOP YELLING AT ME! I WANT TO BE USEFUL! YOU DO THIS ALL THE TIME YOU ATTENTION HOG, MAKE UP OBSESSED, BOY FLIRTING NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" Sakura yelled with tears streaming down her face making Ino drop her collar.

Everything grew silent in the gym. All the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at the two girls.

Sakura was breathing heavily with shaking shoulders and Ino was staring shocked at her. Sakura couldn't take all the eyes on her and dashed out of the gym.

Ino stood, still stuck in shock at where the pink haired girl was standing no more than a second ago.

The silence seemed to rein on forever until a soft chuckle was heard. Ino turned her attention, along with everyone else's to…..Neji. He was smirking with his arms crossed. Again, he let out another chuckle, but this time a little louder.

Then another was heard and Ino looked to see Gaara doing the same. Then Shino, who never laughs let the tiniest noise that sounded like a 'heh' from him lips.

In a matter of seconds the whole gym was filled with laugher.

"Ino got told of by four-eyes!"

Ino gripped her fists at her eyes shrank into threatening slits.

"Sakura…..!"


	8. troubling pasts

Sakura raced out of the gym. Her eyes were blurry from the tears and her head was troubled with thoughts of what happened and what she assumed was coming.

'_How could I do something like that?!...How could I __say__ something like that?!'_

Running into the closest bathroom not caring if it was for boys or girls, Sakura slammed the door and went to run to a stall but tripped over a yellow and black blob on the floor.

"Ow! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! I'm gonna—"yelled the boy, but when he saw the pink haired girl on the ground shaking he stopped.

"Pinky?" he questioned.

Sakura lifted her head up and looked back into blue eyes.

"Naruto?"

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, smiling and helping her up.

"Sniff….no reason…." She mumbled. Before he could question further, she asked him a question." What are you doing in here…?"

He looked at her like a little kid would, before having a half smile hang on his face and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you know that whole bathroom thing I told you about? I have to clean it up," he gave a strange chuckle.

"Now that you mention it…." Sakura drifted off taking in his appearance. He had a bandana hanging limply on the side of his head. He had two rubber gloves and was holding a rag. Also his normal black uniform jacket was off revealing his white under shirt required for the boys.

"….So that's why you were on the floor," She mumbled again.

He smiled at her.

"Yup. Don't worry about it. I'll probably just have a bruise," he said lifting up the side of his shirt to reveal a shoe print.

Sakura hunched over more. Suddenly she was feeling more uncomfortable.

"Come to think of it, why were you coming in here so fast?"

Sakura's face paled and she jumped in the nearest stall and locked the door before Naruto could react.

"O-OI! Hey! Stop hiding!" he yelled and shook the door.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!" shouted Sakura huddled up on the toilet. Now, if this was some random girl Naruto would have let it slide, but he knew her, even if it was just a detention period….he also hated secrets he didn't know.

"Open the door….please…." he mumbled the last part.

Sakura opened her eyes.

"…He said please…" she muttered giggling a little to herself noting how she never expected any words of politeness out of his mouth, but he heard.

"Don't make fun of me! Besides, I haven't cleaned that stall yet!" he yelled just about ready to do practically anything to get her out.

"…"

Sakura looked around and noticed it was all greasy and grimy. Not to mention the smell was almost unbearable. Whimpering a little bit, Sakura pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Fine!" She heard a plop and looked on the ground to see his gloves. Feeling confused, Sakura's thought became crystal clear when he took out a pocket knife and started to work on the door.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura almost yelled.

"If you aren't coming out, then I'm coming in." he said continuing to stab and work on the hinge at the bottom. When he finally loosened it enough, he bent the bottom of the stall so he could squeeze in.

"So now that you can't hide, why were you crying?" he asked.

Sakura wanted out now. She was in a very small stall with a boy; they were practically on each other, his face no more than 3 ½ inches apart.

Ignoring the feeling of someone else's breath on her lips, Sakura asked the most obvious question that confirmed Naruto's, how ever small, suspicions.

"….You saw…?"

Answering her without words, Naruto skimmed his thumb on her cheek behind her glasses and showed it to her.

"…." Sakura would have lowered her head but there wasn't enough room for moving around.

"You gonna talk? 'Cause I can wait in here with you a—ll day."

"…Yamanaka Ino…."

"Yamanaka Ino?...OH! You mean that bossy girl," he said, his eyes glazed over with the slightest bit of understanding.

"….I…I….."

Sighing Naruto shook his head, tickling Sakura's forehead with his blond spikes. Obviously Naruto had no care about human contact. It was as natural as breathing to him.

"I…yelled at her….In front of everyone—" Sakura didn't get to finish when Naruto's laughter echoed through the bathroom.

"You? You actually **yelled**? Way to go pinky!" he said patting her on the shoulder.

Sakura blushed slightly, but didn't say anything.

"What'd you say?" asked Naruto eager to hear what she called Ino.

"….I can't remember exactly….something like a boy flirting….make up obsessed….Ino-pig….son of a bitch….."

With every word she noticed Naruto's grin spread wider till it practically reached his ears.

Sakura fidgeted a little seeing him start to chuckle.

"Then why were you crying?" he asked, still smiling.

"She got mad and it was in front of everyone….I get picked on enough….this is going to bring more problems…." Sakura said newly formed tears stating to fall down her cheeks and her voice cracking a bit.

Naruto's smile slowly dropped from his face, replaced by a wincing kind of expression.

"Why don't you tell the principal?" he asked.

"…It never helped before…." Sakura said in a hushed voice avoiding eye contact again.

"Tell your parents," he said cocking his head to the side as much he could.

Everything got quiet.

"I don't have parents…." She mumbled.

Naruto got stiff for a second, but then relaxed almost immediately.

"….I'm—"he started but was cut off when Sakura glared weakly at him.

"You don't have to say you're sorry," she said trying to blink away some of her tears.

Naruto poked her in the forehead and leaned against the wall a bit, a calm uncaring expression on his face. Not angry, just unconcerned.

"I wasn't going to say sorry. You don't need to be pitied anymore. I was going to say I'm sure you can turn to your friends like you could anyone else."

Sakura looked at him quizzically as if he had a deformation on his face.

"You know as well as I do my only friend is Hinata-chan—"

"And me."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, it did hit her though. Why he was so concerned. Even though this conversation would obviously be hard for the class clown since seriousness is hard to get out of him.

"Not to mention that Gaara guy. He must want something to do with you or else he wouldn't have taken my spot the other day," grumbled Naruto pouting a bit and glaring slightly at the wall.

At this Sakura had to giggle a bit. Naruto looked back at her, his big goofy grin reappearing.

"There! I got you to laugh. Not a bad one either, kinda cute," he pointed out making her blush again.

"You flatter to easy," Naruto sighed shaking his head.

Suddenly feeling the crammed space coming in on them, Naruto felt uneasy.

"You think we should get out of this stall?" he asked.

"We're stuck…" Sakura said feeling like a rain cloud appeared over her head again.

"God damn it…."mumbled Naruto.

"…Why do you cuss?" asked Sakura out of no where. He looked back at her then shrugged.

"Grew up with it…..My dad used to do it all the time."

Sakura was a little interested.

"Did he say it to you?"

"…Course. Why wouldn't he? I was a trouble maker. After my mom died…" he paused and drifted off then started on another topic."I loved him, but I wasn't sure if he loved me, y'know?"

Sakura knew the feeling all too well.

"So…you only live with your dad?" she asked cautiously.

"No…my parents died. Not long after my mom died, my dad took off for a while. I had no idea where he went, but one day….the police came to my door and said my dad died in an accident earlier that day….."

"...Oh…."

"It was when I was ten. He was driving down the road, when his tire popped and he swerved. He saw a couple with a kid on the side of the road and tried not to hit them…..He didn't hit the kid, but….well…..I'm sure you can figure out the rest….." He said smiling bitterly and looking down.

Sakura froze in horror, her face paled as well.

"…W-when did this happen?"

"….Five, maybe five and a half years ago in August."

Sakura all of the sudden couldn't breathe very well and Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder only to have her slide it off.

"…Naruto….those were my parents…."

"What?"

"That was me….and my family….Your dad killed them…."

Naruto's eyes widened and he backed up as much as he could. Staring at the slumped girl against the other wall of the stall, Naruto felt a pang in his chest.

The urge to get away from this girl immediately was unbearable.


	9. um

_Recap_

Sakura froze in horror, her face paled as well.

"…W-when did this happen?"

"….Five, maybe five and a half years ago in August."

Sakura all of the sudden couldn't breathe very well.

Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder only to have her slide it off.

"…Naruto….those were my parents…."

"What?"

"That was me….and my family….Your dad killed them…."

Naruto's eyes widened and he backed up as much as he could. Staring at the slumped girl against the other wall of the stall, Naruto felt a pang in his chest.

The urge to get away from this girl immediately was unbearable.

_--_

Naruto stared at Sakura's limp form with fearful orbs. His heartbeat seemed to quicken just a bit and he felt an unimaginable shot of guilt wracking his body.

Sakura just stared at the floor of the bathroom, trying to keep the tears from coming out. How could her day have possibly gotten worse in such a short period?

After waiting five minutes, Sakura finally said something.

"………Naruto……."

He cautiously turned his vision back to her and looked at her questioning. She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"……I……I think….We should get out before….both of us get in trouble….."

Taking a pause and after a while, inhaling nice and deep Naruto nodded in the small space of room he had to do so.

Looking over at the door, Naruto unlocked it making them both topple to the bathroom floor, Naruto on Sakura's back.

Sakura gasped feeling the cold ground and warm body on top of her, a rash clash of temperatures.

Naruto felt it too and sprung right off her. Reaching with his hand, he helped pull her to her feet.

Without even saying good bye, Sakura walked out of the bathroom leaving Naruto to finish up his work.

--

"Miss Haruno, where have you been?" asked Kurenai leading the class back up to the classroom.

"….I was just…wiping my face down…" Sakura mumbled carrying the big stack of posters back into the art room.

"Alright you guys, once the bell rings you can—"

RING

All the kids rushed out of the room, it barely took a minute.

"…Go…Sigh…"mumbled Kurenai smiling and rubbing her head.

"Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?" asked Hinata looking over at her friend. Sakura just kept her head down.

"Sakrua-chan?—"

"Hinata-chan….can you just….be quiet?" asked Sakura clenching her book bag more.

Hinata's eyes grew a bit and her facial expression turned painful but she nodded.

--

"Sakura, may I see you up front please?" asked Iruka after class ended.

"Ah….sure."

Sakura walked up to the front desk to be handed a folder.

"What's this?"

"I need you to deliver this to the office."

Sakura looked confused at him, but nodded.

Walking down the hall way, Sakura walked down by the detention room. Staring in the window, Sakura saw Naruto leaning back in his chair, only propped on two legs. He didn't have that smile on though.

Sighing Sakura continued walking down the hall way till she reached her destination.

--

Hearing all the phones ringing and people talking Sakura stood by the side room of the principal's office.

"Ms. Shizune….I have a file for Tsunade-san." Sakura spoke up. Shizune stopped her filing and looked at the pink haired girl.

"Ah." She said taking the folder. Sakura was about to walk out the door when Shizune called her.

"Miss Haruno, Tsunade-san wanted to see you as well."

Sakura looked at her with questioning eyes, but proceeded into the principal's office.

Taking a timid step into the room, Sakura saw the masculine lady sitting at her desk reading over some folders that were sent in by the teacher.

Looking up from her work, Tsunade smiled at Sakura.

"Ah, Miss Haruno, I've been expecting you."

Sakura walked up and took a seat in the chair across from the desk.

"….What about?" Sakura finally asked.

"About your grades, and other matters."

Sakura fidgeted in her seat a little. as I have been informed, you have been slacking off, which is very surprising. When you started out here, you were, I'd love to say the student with the most potential here at Datte Ba Yo. What is going on this semester?" asked Tsunade knitting her brows.

Sakura wiggled her foot, tapping the chair.

"…I've been…distracted lately."

Tsunade gave a soft grunt and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, at the rate you are going, you will not pass this year…."

Sakura's eyes widened but Tsunade saw the concern and smiled.

"I thought you might be slightly frightened so I thought ahead. Would you like me to hire you a tutor, or be put in a study group?"

After a moment of thinking, Sakura nodded.

"Good. Now that that matter is solved, I want to talk about the occurrence in the gym today."

Sakura visibly tensed.

"I want to say I understand but I don't. You disrupted the class and shouted profanities to another student. Another move like that will get you in detention or suspended. Do I make myself clear?"

"…..Crystal."


	10. study groups

Sakura was sitting in the little portable with a few other students after school. It had been three days since her little explosion in the gym and talk with Tsunade. She was worrying about attending the dance in two days, but right now she needed to keep her focus on her grades.

So here she was, in the retard study group with Tsunade teaching the class for people who needed help in school.

So far, the only people in there were herself, Temari looking bored as hell just staring out the window, Gaara with his eyes shut and arms crossed leaning back in his chair (it is the same with the detention thing. Is required to go so his grades don't drop at the beginning like at every other school), Kiba half asleep, and Naruto just staring with a blank expression at the ceiling.

"Welcome! There might be a few more students going to be added here, but in the meantime, lets get to know each other and make this as pleasant as possible." Said Tsunade smiling.

Temari rolled her eyes.

"You all know none of you are forced to be here—" Tsunade was cut off by a bitter chuckle in the back.

She stared at Gaara and he smirked at her.

"**Most **of you are not forced to be in here. You are here so you can make sure you pass. You're probably in here for goofing off," she paused looking at Naruto who immediately shot his head to the side to look at the wall with an angry 'so what?' kind of look,"…Slacking off," she looked at Temari who just shrugged,"…..Not doing their work properly," Tsunade looked at Kiba who grinned at her,"….Not turning in your work," she looked at Sakura who looked at her feet,"…..And just blatantly not caring." She finished giving a stern look at Gaara who just glared back uncaring.

"I will try my hardest to get help you get the help you need, but it's all up to you."

"Another class I'm going to fail, no point." Mumbled Gaara shutting his eyes again.

"So in saying this, I—"

"Tsunade-san, I'm here for the study group."

Everyone turned their attention to the only door on the small, hot portable.

"Ah, Ten-Ten. Good of you to join us. Have a seat." Smiled Tsunade.

Ten-Ten nodded and pulled up a chair by Sakura who stared stunned as to why she would want to sit next to her.

Ten-Ten only smiled slightly and turned her attention to the blond woman.

"Alright, in this class we will be studying math, history, and science."

"Yawn…." Mumbled Temari.

Tsunade opened up her desk to pull out a brown box.

"Before we get started pull your chairs up here so we're in a circle."

Everyone did as they were told till they were sitting in a circle.

"I want this first day to mainly be just getting to know the other students."

'_What is this, social group? I don't care who the other students are.' _Thought Naruto. Then his eyes drifted to Sakura on the other side of the circle. She looked up and they met each other's eyes. Sakura slightly gasped and looked back at Tsunade.

'…'

"Alright, let us start with this young lady." Tsunade said putting her hand on Ten-Ten's shoulder.

"My name is Ten-Ten. I enjoy helping Tsunade-san in the office in the mornings. I am not dumb—"

"Then why are you in here?" asked Kiba, yawning.

Ten-Ten glared slightly but took a breath.

"I am in here because I am bad at math. That is the only reason. I enjoy meeting new people and never judge a book by its cover."

"Then what do you think about me?" asked Gaara lazily.

"….You're an ass. I am not judging by how you look, but I can tell. I am right, ne?" she said giving a blank face.

"Bingo." He said unenthusiastically.

"I take archery so I have 110 aim, and I practiced self defense."

Tsunade smiled and looked toward the next person.

"Inuzuka Kiba. I like dogs. I hate school and I do do my work." He said receiving a questioning angry look from Tsunade making him sigh.

"Just not very well. I hate olives and love unagi."

Sakura was next in line.

"….My name is Haruno Sakura…..I am in here because….I haven't been turning my work in….I have been busy…..I like to draw and I enjoy reading…..My best friend's name is Hinata and…..I am almost fifteen…."

"Very good. Next is—"

"Temari. It's my business why I'm in here not yours. I enjoy martial arts and track. The rest is all personal." She said looking away.

"….Alright then….Naruto?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm in here for goofing off and ditching class. But what can I say? It's so fucking boring. I have no parents, and always speak my mind." At that part, he looked over at Sakura who looked at her shoes."…Which is why I'm saying….sorry…..to a special person that someone I knew did to them. It wasn't my fault, but if it makes them feel better, I apologize for the mistake that happened…I just want to keep being friends."

Sakura's eyes widened and looked over at Naruto who was staring at her. After a moment, she gave a shy smile.

Naruto saw and his normal grin appeared on his face.

"Alright!"

Everyone stared at the last person…..

"Sabaku no Gaara. There are a lot of things I hate, and few things I like. When I want something, I get it. That's how it's been, that's how it will still be." He said leaning back more.

"Can you name something you like?" asked Tsuande.

"…..No, but I am currently interested in something I want." He said, grinning slightly at Sakura making her blush. She didn't know if it was her or something else.

"……..Right then! Ok, so remember everyone is here to help each other so don't be shy to talk to anyone."

"um….one question Tsunade-san." Said Ten-Ten gaining the attention of her principal.

"What's the box for?" she asked pointing the brown box in Tsunade's lap.

Tsunade smiled in return.

"Today we are going to work in partners. And since the first day here is only getting to know each other, you will get to know your partner today. I have slips of all your names here. You will pull someone out and work with them, liking them or not. Now come up and pick your slips."

Naruto walked up and grabbed one.

TEMARI

"Tchk…." He mumbled looked at the dirty blonde girl.

"She's a girl. What's there to understand?" he asked Tsunade only to get a push in her direction.

Ten-Ten walked up and grabbed one.

KIBA

Sighing before turning around, she sucked up anything she might say to him to get in a fight.

Turning around she walked back.

Sakura walked up and gulped pulling out the name…..she knew who it was…..

GAARA

Slowly turning her head to look at him, she saw him grinning.

"Partner."


	11. questions

Sakura stayed still as everyone else went to their partners.

Gaara just grinned and patted the seat next to him. Figuring this was her choice and Gaara didn't seem that bad Sakura proceeded to the seat next to him.

Sliding onto it all the way, she looked at him across from her. Now that she noticed it, Gaara chose the darkest area in the back of the classroom.

Sakura looked around and saw everyone entranced in their conversations and Tsunade going through her desk.

"Sakura…." A finger propped itself under her chin and pulled her head back to see Gaara staring at her.

"I'm your" he stopped and chuckled a bit." Your partner. So pay attention to me, hm?"

Sakura felt a blush creeping up her neck and nodded.

"Good."

"……So….what's your favorite color?" asked Sakura watching as he leaned back in his chair.

He raised an invisible eyebrow and looked down at his all black uniform, then keeping his head down a little, he looked back up at her, only moving his eyes.

Sakura blushed a little more.

"….Black?"

His lips quirking up a little at the edges, he could nearly pounce on her at the innocence in her voice.

"What about you?" he asked, expecting her to say pink.

"Um….." Sakura thought then smiled to herself." White…..because it means fulfillment. Usually people think it means pure...but that's not true...it means emptiness needing to be fulfilled. Whether it be, love, hope, kindness, or friendship." She finished it with a grin surprising him.

"Here's something I have to ask…Have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Gaara, barely skimming his lips with the tip of his tongue, though not far enough for her to see.

Sakura blushed dark red.

"…..N…..No…..I-I haven't….." she mumbled. Gaara smirked to himself.

"What about been kissed?"

What Sakura said next made his eyes widen a fair amount.

"Yes. I have."

Taking in a breath, he pondered his next question.

"By who?"

He scanned his brain, assuming it was someone at this school. Gaara's mind drifted to Uzumaki for the apology and making her blush. He turned his vision for a second to glare at him then focused back on Sakura. He also thought about how close the Hyuuga boy was to her as well. And Lee!...Well Lee didn't have a chance any way so he figured to knock him off.

"….My parents. Haven't you?" she asked cocking her head to the side. At this Gaara had to laugh.

'_She's so damn innocent! Is she really depraved of that much human contact?'_

"…….Um…..I'm going….going to ask you a question this time…." Sakura said making Gaara calm down a bit and look at her.

"Go ahead."

Sakura twiddled her thumbs a bit.

"A...Ano…Ano…..Do you…..um….."

"Do you already have a question lined up or are you scanning for one?" Gaara cut her off.

"Um…..What's your favorite food?" she asked blushing and looking down.

'_That's it?' _he thought.

"I like……" Gaara started drifting off, then looked at Sakura with a bit of mischief in his eyes. Leaning in, he whispered by her ear.

"I like creamy sweet things." He stated giving her earlobe a little lick.

Sakura's eyes widened as far as they could and her whole body tensed. She shivered a bit and shot back putting her hand on her earlobe with a flushed face.

Gaara grinned back at her and licked his lips. Sakura's eyes watered a bit from nervousness.

Before Sakura could react any further, a voice broke out on the other side of the room.

"Bastard!"

Sakura slowly turned her head around to see Naruto standing with a foot on his chair and pointing a finger at Gaara angrily.

Gaara lids drooped a bit over his eyes and scrunched his nose in irritation.

'_Annoying child'_

"What is it Naruto?" asked Tsunade sighing at her desk.

"I saw that! Don't do that to Sakura-chan!" said Naruto through gritted teeth. He obviously is a very protective friend considering his precious people.

"Sakura-_chan_?" both Gaara and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Naruto, stay off the chair. And what did Gaara do wrong?" asked Tsunade making the blond boy with ruffled spikes calm down a bit.

Naruto looked at Sakura who never looked more frightened and nervous in her whole life. His eyes softened a bit. He didn't want to embarrass her or attract attention to her right now. Not after equal terms and stuff.

"…….Nothing." he finally said.

"Then don't say anything dumbass!" yelled Temari slapping Naruto on the back of the head.

"I agree with Temari Naruto, you need to stay quiet if nothing happened." Said Tsunade making Naruto rub the back of his head.

"Whatever…"

--

Sakura gathered her belongings and proceeded to leave from the classroom. Reaching for her book bag, her hand reached down and touched someone else's. Blushing, she pulled her hand back and looked up to see a gentle smile of Naruto.

"Here ya go, Sakura-chan." He said handing her her bag.

"….mmm…." she said and grabbed her bag from him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said and stuck his tongue out. Sakura smiled shyly at him and walked out the door.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Sakura suddenly making Naruto look out the window of the classroom.

"See you tomorrow!" she yelled waving her hand and smiling. Naruto stared a little confused at her, and then a huge grin plastered itself on his face.

"Auvoir!" he yelled back blowing a joking kiss. Sakura grinned again and blew a friendly kiss back.

Walking out of the building, Sakura couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

Making her way down the steps, Sakura gazed up at the sky and took in……how dark it was? Dark!

It was 5:30 already.

"I need to get home and do my homework and get dinner ready…" mumbled Sakura. Hearing something break by her Sakura jumped and stared at the dirt with wide eyes.

"Afraid of the dark?" asked a smooth voice by her ear. Sakura shivered and turned her head meeting the gaze of Gaara.

"…..No. I just heard something." Sakura said a little surprised. Gaara shrugged and started walking with her.

"What direction are you going?" asked Sakura about to turn. Gaara looked over her face really quick, then looked ahead.

"Right."

Sakura looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"Me too…."

"Hm. What a coincidence." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Continuing their way down the street, Sakura couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen. Gulping down the lump in her throat, Sakura pushed all the bad thoughts to the back of her mind. Little did she know, she was right.


	12. awkward situation

Sakura and Gaara walked in silence. Every once in a while she would glance over at him, only to catch him already looking at her with a raised brow. Immediately shooting her vision to the ground in front of her, Sakura let her glasses dip to the end of her nose and blush.

Hearing Gaara inhale, she turned her vision back to him. He was looking over watching a car pass him, the headlights shining off him barely as the sun was almost set.

Cocking her head to the side, Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine and let some wind blow her bangs out of her eyes.

'_What's this feeling?' _she thought pushing her glasses back up. Sighing, Sakura sped up her pace. Gaara noticed when she was at the corner of the street that she was a good distance ahead of him. Narrowing his eyes a little he sped up too.

Sakura didn't notice she was walking faster until something latched onto the junction of her arm stopping her in her advances. She gasped and looked back to see a slightly irritated Gaara still trying to keep his calm facade.

"What's the rush?" he asked raising both his (eyebrows).

Sakura just stared a little dumb founded.

"No reason…I guess I didn't notice the change of pace. Sorry…" She mumbled and shifted her feet.

"Hey, it's your body…" He said looking down it a bit making Sakura blush." Do what you will with it. No need to apologize."

Sakura gulped and bit her bottom lip nodding. A smile soon got on her face as they continued walking.

"I guess you're right."

Gaara grunted and looked over at a tree.

"Hey…"

"Hm?" Sakura said looking at it and blinked.

"The mud tree…" she mumbled and watched him grin." Ya, that's where I first saw you…by the way, where do you live?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Gaara stared blankly at her making her nervous.

"Um…uh…well, not to get into your personal affairs…." She looked up a little and saw him still staring. Suddenly she felt like she was giving a presentation to her whole class while they all watched her every move intently.

"…Because I know you probably don't want me to know where you live…but you have to think it's kind of awkward and stuff to be going in the same direction the whole way…" Sakura swallowed and blushed at her babbling.

"I'm not trying to pry or anything…" she whispered. Gaara just stared at her a while longer before continuing walking down the road.

"Don't worry. I live near here," he said over his shoulder.

"O-oh, okay," she muttered a bit confused and continued following him.

--

"Well…this is where we part I guess," Sakura said practically breaking out in nervous laughter while pointing to a small shabby house squeezed between to bigger ones.

Gaara tapped his finger on his crossed arms and looked at her as if she was joking.

"Are you serious?" he asked her finally making her flinch. Smiling shyly again, Sakura walked up to her porch with Gaara.

"Unfortunately no…My parents died so I have to live alone," Sakura said thinking of Naruto, then shook it off.

Gaara's eyes widened a good amount. Sakura realized this and immediately explained.

"Oh don't worry! I have a job to keep living here, and then I get school work done…so I'm set."

Gaara tapped on the wood and felt the outer rimming of the door shake a bit.

"This is supposed to be safe?"

"Well yeah. I mean…I think it is," Sakura mumbled and pursed her lips. Sighing, Gaara looked back at her, a little amount of concern laced in his eyes. But it was gone in a split second.

Suddenly Sakura was hit full force with that same feeling again.

"Um, um…" Sakura laughed nervously wanting to just go inside. Her book bag slipped out of her hands and hit the floor making Sakura's eyes widen and bend down to pick it up.

When she reached for it, her hand touched Gaara's who picked it up for her.

"You alright?" he asked leaning over her.

"Uh…Ah…..of c-course I'm all r….right…." Sakura said trying to smile.

Gaara exhaled and looked a bit questioning. But his eyes betrayed his appearance. They were shining in mischievous bliss seeing her act like this all because of his presence when he was with her alone. Yes, she was an amusing girl.

Sakura stumbled with her feet trying to back up but only ended up with her back on the wood of the house and Gaara approaching.

"Are you sure? You seem pink," he said placing his hand on her cheek making her blush more. Gently, he stroked her cheek like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Leaning forward some, he placed his forehead on hers.

"You're hot you know." He stated. Sakura turned **dark **red and started to breath unevenly. Gaara lifted up her wrist and pointed to it.

"You're skin I mean."

"…O-Oh…" Sakura said, being intimidated by his breath on her face.

Seeing her tremble a bit, he smirked and lowered her wrist.

"Are you cold?" he asked knowing full well, she was not.

"N…n…" Sakura said, but stopped when feeling his chest pressed against her own. She made a squeak noise making Gaara place his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" he asked casually.

"I…well…I…Need to get my homework done and dinner too…plus I should think of ideas to do with Neji's group in art…also Naruto….he might call tonight and…"

Sakura said but stopped when Gaara gave her an answer.

"You rush things too much," He whispered against her lips. Sakura tensed immediately.

What did she get herself involved in?


	13. kiss and a rumble

Sakura felt Gaara's lips mold against hers. Her first kiss….her **FIRST **kiss!

Sakura just tried to take normal breaths, but they came out more ragged and uneven. Surprisingly……his lips felt soft unlike his rigid and sharp personality.

Gaara gently, since he knew she would most likely freak out, slid his lips over hers relishing the sweet, innocent taste of the girl in front of him.

Sakura made a slight moan of nervousness and shock. She felt him smirk against her lips and place a hand on her hip. Sakura shivered and whimpered under his touch making Gaara break off a bit.

"It doesn't hurt." He mumbled gently running his tongue over her pink lips. Sakura shivered some more unsure of what to do in a situation like this. She never thought she would be in a situation like this is her whole entire life!

"Repeat after me…it doesn't hurt." He told her against her lips.

Sakura's clouded mind tried to form the words with her lips but she seemed to be frozen. Gaara leaned in for another small kiss, which Sakura gasped at. He took that chance to slip his tongue in, touching it with Sakura's.

Sakura moaned louder this time and felt a jolt go up her spine triggering all the nerves in her body to vibrate giving her an earthquake effect.

"It doesn't hurt." He mumbled slipping his tongue out.

"It…" Sakura tried to say.

"It doesn't hurt." They both said at once, lips moving against one another's while saying it.

Gaara grinned.

"See?" he asked pulling away and patting her head. Sakura nodded dumbly.

He chuckled slightly in the back of his throat and handed her her bag.

"Human contact is good." He whispered by her ear then walked off her porch and disappeared as the sky darkened. Sakura stood under the porch light looking at where Gaara used to be, glued to her spot.

"…Human contact…is…good…" she mumbled touching her lips.

--

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura and Hinata turned around to see a blond boy running down the hall and glomp onto Sakura making her fall on her butt.

"N-Naruto?" said Sakura dumbly, seeing him smiling at her from down on her stomach.

"Good morning!" he chirped grinning.

"Good morning," She said a little confused. Is that it? The big welcome hug was for a good morning? Talk about getting excited over nothing.

"Sakura?" asked a small, but confused voice.

Sakura and Naruto turned their vision to the violet haired girl staring down at them.

"Oh! Company." Naruto said getting off of Sakura and helping her to her feet.

"Oh…..Hinata-chan, this is—"

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service." He said smiling at her and shaking her hand. Hinata blushed like mad, but nodded.

"Well, see ya later then Naruto…" said Sakura pulling her two friend's hands apart.

"What's the rush?" asked Naruto a bit angry she wanted him to leave so abruptly.

"Class starts in three minutes."

Naruto squinted his eyes at her then they opened and got huge.

"What?!" he yelled and took off the other way down the hall.

Sakura just sweat dropped and turned to Hinata who was blushing and staring at her hand.

"Don't worry, Hinata. You will get to see him more often…" She said smiling making the girl beside her blush more.

--

RING

Sakura stared at the clock. It said 8:00.

'_Where's sensei?' _she thought tapping her pencil by her desk. She looked over at the empty desk beside her.

'_Gaara…'_

--

8:15

By now the class was groaning and talking with their friends. Sakura just stared out the window. She heard the door slide open and her ears perked up.

'_Finally…sensei is here, even though he's 15 minutes late.'_

Looking at the door she frowned seeing who it was. It was Sasuke with Ino right behind him.

He looked irritated.

Taking his seat Ino smiled down at him and started talking to him. She looked up for a split second and her line of vision stuck on Sakura.

She glared daggers at her making Sakura's skin crawl. Her heart ached like someone poured acid on it when Ino scoffed and turned around to talk to some of her other friends who were smirking evilly at Sakura.

She swallowed her worries yet again, and looked back out the window.

--

8:30

Sakura heard the door slide open yet again and turned around hoping against all odds it was her sensei.

Apparently she had to be the unluckiest person on earth because it was the total opposite. She stared into smirking jade orbs that showed amusement at her actions to his presence.

"Gaara-san!"

Gaara-san's and Gaara-kun's were flown around like Sasuke's, Neji's and Itachi's as half the girls surrounded him.

He paid no attention to them and went to his desk. Sakura blushed like crazy and stared out the window again hoping no one would see. Acting like she couldn't hear the 'pat' when he sat on his chair or the gaze she saw in his reflection on the window, Sakura just stared blankly at the kids running in P.E.

--

8:45

"Good morning!" Kakashi said sticking his head through the door.

"You're late sensei." Said the entire class in unison, quite irritated.

"Sorry, sorry. A mother cow was about to give birth in the middle of the road and I—"

"We know!" yelled the class making him smile and scratch the back of his head. "Well, let's get down to business shall we?"

--

RING

"Don't forget to read page 100-112 tonight for homework!"

"Yes sensei!" responded whatever kids were left in the class. Heading to her third period class, Sakura flung the door open and bumped into someone.

"…Hinata?" she asked seeing her friend's back toward her watching something.

"What are you…?" Sakura asked but looked to see what was ahead.

"**I **was in the way? You were right in the middle of the hall!" yelled a brunette.

"You heard me. Your ears are big enough to even if I'm whispering. Move your ass and watch where you're going," said a red head.

"Move my ass? Move my ass?!" Ten-Ten yelled at him.

"That's what I said. Are you hard of hearing?" asked Gaara casually.

She growled in frustration, hatred showing in her eyes.

Now that Sakura could see well, folders were scattered all over the floor. So, Ten-Ten must have been walking and ran into Gaara who was just standing in the middle.

"Move out of the way," said as another brunette, but hair darker, said in a cold tone and came parting the kids so he could get through.

He continued walking, full intention of getting to his next class, when he came into an obstacle.

He looked up to meet defiant jade.

Pearl clashed with jade.

"Gaara." He said and nodded to him blankly.

"Hyuuga." Gaara said glaring at him.

"Nii-san…" Mumbled Hinata taking a step back.

It was silent in the halls, waiting for something to happen. It even attracted Sasuke's attention from his side of the hall.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?" yelled an annoying voice from the back of the crowds. Sakura knew who it was.

'_Naruto.'_

"Neji, I'm fine. I just—" Ten-Ten started when a glare silenced her. She then pouted slightly and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you look at me like that. I didn't do anything. It was this guy," she said defiantly.

He mumbled something under his breath not even looking at her.

"Move."

Gaara exhaled through his nose, making him resemble an upset animal, not quite ready to give up his territory.

Taking a step to the side, Gaara stared waiting. Neji, watched his every move, then proceeded forward. When he was exactly in front of Gaara, Gaara spit at the floor in front of Neji.

Neji immediately glared, and slammed Gaara into the wall. He smirked and grabbed Neji's wrist that was pinning his shoulder to the wall and twisted it, kicking his shin to make him lose balance.

Neji fell down but brought Gaara with him causing them to wrestle on the ground.

"FIGHT!" yelled Lee making every kid chant.

"Oi vei….." mumbled Sasuke and rolled his eyes.

"My files!" complained Ten-Ten bracing herself for a lecture from Tsunade later.

Sakura stared blankly now realizing why Gaara originated from a place called 'MAKAI HIGH'.

"Nii-san…" Hinata mumbled seeing the rumble in front of her.

"ALRIGHT!" boomed a voice making everyone stopped with their advances or participating in this event.

Clacking of shoes were heard coming down the hall and everyone tried to scatter.

His big eye brows

His shiny smile

And for god sake, his sexy green tights

He was in the springtime of youth

And is a **sex **god known to some…

But to most is mainly repelling!

"Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee with flames in his eyes.

"Gai…sensei?" Sakura said. She never heard of him before. Upon seeing him, her body twitched.

'_Yuck'_

Pulling the two slightly bruised and bloody boys off each other, he threw them to each side of the hall.

"What are you doing wasting your youth on wrestling!" he yelled at the red head, who just glared at the man with a bowl cut, and wiped some blood coming out of the side of him mouth.

"And you Neji, you know better. After all the time we had spent together with Lee and Ten-Ten. Have I taught you no morals?" he asked.

Neji smoothed back some of his now ruffled hair and looked away.

"Don't make me remember…." He mumbled.

"Now to your classes!" he yelled making everyone scatter immediately leaving Gaara and Neji and Ten-Ten to be dealt with by Gai-sensei.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, before inhaling and minding her own business.

'_Youth my butt….'_


	14. tickets, deli, and the truth?

Sakura stood there in front of her mirror staring intently at her features. The clock next to her read 6: 54 p.m.

Exhaling a bit she took off her glasses and looked into the mirror. Although her vision was blurry, she could see the outline.

Leaning her face closer, she stared at her face until her vision straightened out a bit. Surprisingly...she looked decent.

"...So this is what I look like without glasses..." she mumbled blushing a bit.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and her group were selling tickets at the stand in the middle of the field at the booth. It seemed a million kids wanted to attend the dance this year._

"_Make a neat and orderly line please!" said Shikamaru getting ticked off that every kid seemed to be pushing and shoving to get to the front before the tickets were all gone._

_Sakura was having a hard time collecting the money and putting it in the box in the front._

"_Please stop pushing!" said Neji quite sternly as the students seemed to ignore Shikamaru's demand._

_Shino was pushing the kids into line so things could go much quicker._

"_Thank you...here's your ticket..." Sakura said flinging the money in the box and wrapping the band around a student's wrist._

"_We're out." Shikamaru said upturning the case holding the tickets._

"_Get some more." said the random girl who's not worth mentioning her name since she won't show up again._

_Sakura went into the art room and saw it was completely empty. Going over to the teacher's desk, she opened the drawer and took out another case of tickets. Rushing back down the hall way, she didn't notice someone at the end and bumped into them._

"_OOf!" said Sakura as her glasses fell off and the tickets flew out. _

_Scrambling to get the tickets, the figure bent down to help as well._

_When the tickets were all picket up, Sakura still couldn't see._

"_My glasses..." she mumbled having the dark haired figure hand her the case of tickets._

"_I have them." said the boy._

_Sakura's eyes widened a bit._

"_Can I have them back...?" she asked._

"_Why? You look better without them. Almost cute." said the boy smirking and twirling the seeing implement._

'_Who is he?' Sakura thought to herself._

"_...Well I still can't see without them." she reminded him and had her brow crease in a little 'v' shape._

"_Heh, get contacts blossom." he said in an amused voice. The voice, Sakura knew she heard it before but couldn't put her finger on it._

"_...I can't right now! Give them back..." she said her eyes glossy a bit._

"_Hn..." he said leaning over to her ear._

"_I'll be at the dance. I expect them to be gone at least then." he said, his voice laced with a thin sheet of barely noticeable lust and amusement. _

_Sakura gasped feeling his warm breath on her ear and the firmness of his chest barely touching hers._

"_HARUNO!" a sudden person yelled from down the hall._

_The dark haired boy looked down the hall at Hyuuga Neji who looked irritated._

_Feeling intrigued, the boy backed off and stared down at him._

"_...N-Neji-san?" Sakura asked hesitantly trying to match the voice right._

"_What the hell are you doing? We're supposed to be selling tickets." Neji said angrily, his eyes never leaving the boy's._

'_Why him of all people?' thought Neji getting more irritated. It was the same position he was in with her a while ago teaching her to stick up for herself. Why didn't she slap him or something!_

"_Well, I was just helping her pick up the tickets." the boy said in a blank voice that seemed so familiar to Sakura._

"_Well now that they are picked up, get lost." Neji said walking over to them._

"_With pleasure." said the boy and gave her back her glasses and walked off._

_Sakura placed her glasses on to be met with the glare of Neji._

_Feeling surprised, she looked down the hall and saw the boy was gone._

"_Don't be so shocked every time someone touches you Haruno." said Neji sternly grabbing her wrist and dragging her down the hall._

"_Because of you now, we have angry customers. Don't be useless." Neji warned picking up his pace._

_Sakura looked down, and thought to herself._

"_Hai Neji-san."_

_End Flashback_

Slipping her glasses back on she looked at her wrist by her dance ticket. You could still see the marks from Neji's fingers, just barely though.

"Was he that angry?" she asked herself confused.

Looking down at the newly bought contacts, Sakura cocked her head to the side.

She remembered the boy's outline.

Slightly long dark hair, smooth voice, dark personality...

Her eyes widened.

"Was that Sasuke-san!"

--

Walking down the street, Sakura looked at her watch.

7:29 p.m.

"I won't be late for work today." Sakura smiled to herself.

Picking up the pace, she reached the little deli she served food at. It was nothing big. She would get a lot of tips, it was a fairly popular store, and it wasn't that far from her house.

"Sakura! Finally, hurry, we're kind of busy tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Said Sakura wrapping her apron around her waist and tightening her short pony tail.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at her fellow worker who was a few years older than her.

"Are you wearing contacts?"

Sakura blushed a bit and rubbed her eye.

"Well...I was just...trying them on...and it probably won't be for long...they irritate my eyes...and..." she mumbled and smiled a bit.

"They look good on you. Nothing to block out your pretty face." she said smiling and picked up a few menus.

Sakura smiled more.

"Now get to that table over there!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura said grinning and went over to the table.

--

"Sakura, I'm calling it in k?" said the black haired woman hanging up the apron on the hook.

"Ginta and Hoshi will close up. You can leave when you finish sweeping." she said taking her car keys and walking out of the shop, making the bell on the door jingle.

"Yes ma'am." replied Sakura swishing the broom on the floor.

After a while, the door jingled again. Turning to look who it was, Sakura nearly dropped the broom.

"Temari-san."

Temari looked questioning at her.

"You work here?" she asked a little started, pulling up a stool by the counter.

"...H-hai...but we closed ten minutes ago..."

"Oh...Then I'll go elsewhere." she said blankly getting up.

"No!"

She stopped immediately, looking weird at Sakura.

Sakura fidgeted her foot.

"I mean...I'm sure...I can make you something." she said placing the broom against the wall.

"..." Temari's lids lowered a bit, but she resumed her seat.

"What would you like?" Sakura asked.

"Just get me any sandwich you have and some water." Temari said harshly making Sakura jump a bit.

"...Right away..." Sakura said disappearing behind the doors. Coming back in a few minutes Sakura brought Temari her order.

Temari looked at her and took a bite. She ate in silence and Sakura trying to seem...well not nervous.

"You're becoming self conscious." Temari said taking another bite of her food.

Sakura's eye's widened a bit.

"...W-what do you mean?"

Temari slowly lifted her hand and tapped the area by her eyes.

"Contacts. Never thought I'd see the day you care what people say about you." Temari said chuckling bitterly.

Sakura looked down and twitched her foot.

"Well...someone told...me that glasses...get in the way..."

"You wearing glasses tomorrow?"

"Ya..."

"Then get rid of the contacts." Temari explained taking a sip of her water.

"...You wear contacts..." Sakura said surprising Temari.

"What?" she said a frown starting to form on her features.

"...I can tell..." Sakura said lifting her head to look at Temari clearly.

"What the fuck have you been smoking?" Temari spat.

"...You're self conscious too. You care what Ino thinks."

"Ino's a bitch."

Sakura's eye's widened again.

"Huh?"

"I said Ino's a bitch." Temari said like she was talking to a three year old.

"...But..."

"If I don't act like I like her, then she will spread some shit about me and make another Haruno Sakura." She said grinning bitterly." Like I want to make a mistake you did."

Sakura tensed a bit trying to keep the bad memories down.

"Ino isn't a bitch...she just wants attention..." Sakura explained.

Temari looked away.

"I know you like her a bit...or else you would spread something about her. If people don't like her like you say they don't then they would help spread it too. She's your friend like Hinata is mine."

"You don't even like her." Temari retorted pushing her plate up.

"..."

Sakura took the plate and put it in the machine.

"I have to...She trusts me. She's like Naruto. They both want what's best for me and try to cheer me up. Ten-Ten too..." Sakura said smiling a bit.

"None of your friends like you. They're just pretending like mine are. Hinata needs support so she doesn't have to bear the loneliness and insults. Naruto is a class clown. He makes fun of everyone, even you. That's what he does. And Ten-Ten doesn't like you." said Temari getting up. Sakura looked a bit stunned and slightly horrified.

"You should hear the things she says when you aren't around." Temari finished with a little chuckle and exited the deli leaving the only sound of a jingling bell.

Sakura stood there still staring with wide eyes at where Temari just was.

"What...?" she asked like she couldn't believe it.

"...Why...?" she said after a while...tears starting to drip from her eyes.


	15. sex talk

Sakura stood outside room 1-c waiting for the study group to get there. Tonight was the night of the dance and Sakura was nervous as hell.

'_All I have to do is get through study group and go home...but then I have to come back here!'_ Sakura said distressed in her head. But Sakura knew what sometimes happened at dances to smuggled in alcohol and sexually active kids. She shivered at the though. She remembered what that boy said...

'_Should I really take what he said seriously...?'_

"Sakura-chyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" yelled a high pitched voice.

Sakura looked down, covering her face with her bangs and scrunching her shoulders together trying to make herself as small as possible.

'_Naruto is a class clown. He makes fun of everyone, even you. That's what he does.'_

Naruto made his way up to Sakura smiling.

"Third day of study group. How ya holding up? I personally hate it but at least it doesn't give you homework!" He said smiling with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. Not getting a response he opened his eyes to see Sakura three feet farther then where she was a second ago.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked and took a step forward and Sakura took a step back.

Naruto looked confused for a second, but that soon turned into a pout. He took a step forward, her a step back. It kept going like that till it seemed he was chasing her.

"Sakura-chan! Are you sick or something!" Naruto yelled behind her.

Sakura gulped but didn't answer. Suddenly a door opened knocking Sakura on her back.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto in concern.

"Sakura?" asked a confused voice behind the door. Sakura sat up and rubbed her head only to look up and see pearl eyes.

"Hey...Hinata, what are you doing here so late?" asked Naruto walking over to them surprising Hinata.

"Ano...I had to pick up something for...nii-san..." she mumbled poking her fingers together.

Looking down at Sakura, Hinata was about to give her a hand to pull her to her feet, when Sakura remembered something again.

'_Hinata needs support so she doesn't have to bear the loneliness and insults.'_

Sakura shot up to her feet on her own getting shocked faces from Hinata and Naruto.

"Ah...u-um...I don't need any help...Hinata..." Said Sakura putting up a fake half smile for them.

They both looked at each other and back at Sakura.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata looking a little hurt and putting her hand by her lip.

"You look red. Are you sick? Should we take her to the nurse!" exclaimed Naruto panicked. He placed his hand on Sakura's forehead making her face redder and back up immediately.

"Ah...ano...Naruto-san...I am fine...But...I need to get back to class..." she said smiling again, and bowing her head surprising both her friends. Walking away, Naruto looked a bit shocked.

"Naruto...san? As in higher respected person...? But we're friends. She shouldn't call me Nartuto-SAN!" he yelled panicked and shook Hinata's shoulders making her blush.

"M-maybe she is sick Naruto-kun." Hinata got out with a dizzy expression on her face.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled trying to catch up to her but stopped half way. He turned his head to look at Hinata.

"See ya later Hinata!" he yelled smiling then taking off to Sakura and study group.

"….See you Naruto-kun…" Hinata said waving back.

--

The door opened for the class room and the students entered. Sakura saw six desks lined up.

"What's this for?" she asked Tsunade.

"Assigned seating." Tsunade said smiling.

Sakura nodded and walked over. She was assigned next to Naruto and Gaara, go figure!

Sitting down, Sakura waited as all the people came in the classroom.

--

"Today we are going to study…….Sakura, pick something out of the hat." Said Tsunade smiling. Sakura looked up, and hesitantly put her hand in.

'_Please don't be science, no science, please no science…' _she repeated in her head. All they had to do was survive the last thirty minutes in this study group and then they were free!

Pulling it out and smiling slightly, she frowned once she saw the card. Naruto and Ten-Ten looked a little concerned seeing all the color leave from her face, but waited for her answer. Temari didn't care. Kiba was tapping his fingers on the desk, obviously bored to death. And Gaara was waiting a little impatiently for Sakura's answer. It only amused him even more, when he was finally able to let his smirk out, when she read the card.

"…H-human…..reproduct-duction Tsunade-san…." She said putting the card back in the hat.

"You mean sex?" Kiba said lifting his head up, his attention now caught.

"Duh dumbass." Said Temari rolling her eyes.

"Well, you are learning it in science aren't you Sakura?" asked Tsunade, questioning Sakura.

Sakura nodded but still looked down.

"Well……since this is a……how you could say……fragile topic, anyone can start out making a statement or asking a question." Said Tsunade clasping her hands.

"I have a question!" said Naruto raising his hand.

"Yes."

"Who goes on top or bottom?" he asked like it was a child asking why is the sky blue.

"….Uh…..would anyone like to answer that?" said Tsunade a little flustered but practically unaffected.

"Boys on top, girls on bottom stupid." Responded Gaara giving Naruto a glare. Naruto stuck his tongue out creased his brow.

"Not all the time. Sometimes if the girls are stronger or more aggressive they get on top." Said Temari giving a scary grin and cracking her knuckles making all the boys faces turn blue slightly.

"I'm sure Sakura-_chan _over there is pretty good in the bed." Kiba said sarcastically to Temari's assertive girl comment. Sakura hunched down in her chair a little.

"Hey! I'm sure Sakura-chan would be a pleasurable lover!" retorted Naruto, thinking he was helping her.

Sakura's face turned darker red and sank father. When he got a few strange reactions from his fellow classmates, he realized what he said.

"I don't mean like that! I mean…well I DO but I don't mean with me. I mean I wouldn't know. But she can't be bad! But…I'm her friend so don't get ideas and—!" he yelled flinging his arms around, then got silent and watch everyone stare at him.

"You get what I mean, next question." He finished placing his face in his palms and blushing slightly.

"I have a question Tsunade-san." Said Ten-Ten politely.

"Go ahead."

Ten-Ten smiled and sat up straight.

"Shouldn't you wait until you're married? I mean, if you have morals and you aren't raped then I think it's wrong to have sex before marriage." She said matter of factly.

"Goody two shoes." Gaara mumbled under his breath, but Ten-Ten caught it.

"Excuse me?" she said and frowned at him.

"Kids will be kids." Kiba said backing Gaara up, although he didn't hear what he said.

"I understand that, but there is no reason to. Unless you get drunk but you're underage so that's an impossibility unless you are careless."

"Most kids are." Gaara said looked out the window.

"You're no older than 16, you have no right to have sex."

Gaara turned his head back.

"What if I get married? Hm? Then at this young age, is it ok?" he questioned raising his imaginary eye brow at her.

"That….That…."Ten-Ten said blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"LETS not get into young marriage. I know you love to be correct Ten-Ten and I know you are stubborn Gaara, so this won't end well.

"…..I…..I have a question."

Everyone turned their attention to Sakura barely lifting her small hand.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Tsuande a little surprised she had a question.

"…..Well….Does…..Does it hurt….?" She asked feeling the heat rise up her neck.

'_So much for being subtle' _she lectured herself in her mind, mentally wagging a finger at herself.

"…..Um….anyone care to answer that?" asked Tsuande scanning to see if any of them _knew_ what it would feel like.

"….Well…..It hurts a little if you're a virgin, but after a while, and they start to move, it feels comfortable." Said Temari. Tsunade glared quizzically at her." Documentary on Discovery channel on Mating Foxes." She said shrugging.

"What about for guys?" asked Naruto.

"Guys feel like…….well, if you ever felt yourself up with a wet wash cloth I'm sure you would know Uzumaki." Said Gaara sending him a taunting smirk.

"You're sick!" he yelled.

'_Oh god…..let this go by faster….' _Pleaded Sakura.

--

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called watching Sakura started to walk down the hall." Wait up!"

Sakura stopped and turned around to see Naruto and Ten-Ten walking up to her.

"Are you ok? You were acting weird that whole class." Pointed out Ten-Ten.

"And before too!" yelled Naruto receiving a slap from Ten-Ten on the back of the head.

"…..It's nothing…." Sakura said then saw Temari walk by and gulped. Ten-Ten saw her staring and looked back at her.

"Did Temari say something to you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said puffing out his cheeks in slight frustration.

"Well…"Sakura tried to think of something to say exactly before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the smiling face of Ten-Ten.

"Don't worry Sakura. Don't believe what she says. She is just a bit frustrated because Ino's been angry lately and she's on her time of the month."

"I hope she bleeds to death." Naruto put in receiving another hit on the back of the head.

"Stop doing that!" he said pouting at her and rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka." Ten-Ten rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Heheheh….hehehehe….hehehehheh…." Sakura started giggling surprising both her friends.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?"

"Hehehe….n…nothing…." she said her cheeks lightly painted with pink from laughing.

"…Whatever you say. Well, I will see you at the dance tonight. Bye, I have homework." Said Ten-Ten smiling at her and walking down the hall.

"…Don't you have homework too Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Of course!" he shouted and flung his fist in the air.

It was silent for a minute.

"Are you going to do it?"

"No." Naruto said smiling and walking with her down the hall.

"Ne, I have a question for you Sakura-chan. Are you and anyone….you know? Going out. 'Cause you blush a lot and stuff."

Sakura blushed again. Naruto looked at her and pointed dramatically at her.

"Like that!"

"N-No! I…am not seeing anyone." Sakura said stuttering slightly.

"Oh…well that's a relief." Naruto said smiling.

"….Um…I have to get home now. See ya." Sakura said starting to depart. When she was about to turn right, Naruto yelled at her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned her head.

"We're still friends right!" he said looking a bit concerned but making sure.

"Yes!" she yelled back smiling. When he smiled to she waved and walked down the street.

"We're still friends…." She mumbled under her breath. But somewhere in the back of her mind, Temari's words rang loud and clear, and part of herself believed them.


	16. dance part one

Squeezing the end of her blue skirt, Sakura gently pushed open the gym doors. Her eyes widened at seeing all the kids in a small dark room with loud music. She had never been to a dance before so all this was new to her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her clear eyes and walked into the room.

She was wearing a simple white collared shirt and a blue skirt with tennis shoes. Hey, what person that anti social would know what to wear to a dance.

Looking around, Sakura recognized a lot of people but none of them her friends.

Going up to the punch bowl Sakura sighed.

Someone placed their hand on her shoulder and she flinched. Turning around, Sakura's eyes widened…..then softened. Smiling, she felt relieved to finally see a familiar face.

"Hinata-chan…What are you doing here? I didn't think you liked dances." Sakura asked seeing her friend smile shyly back.

"Well, I knew you had to be here and wasn't sure if anyone else you knew was going to be here so I wanted to be here and make it easier for you—" she was cut off when Sakura did something she rarely does…..she gave her a hug.

"Thank you Hinata." Said Sakura wrapping her arms around her friend. Hinata looked a little shocked, then hugged back.

"It's ok Sakura-chan. Um….by the way….."

"Ya?" said Sakura leaning back and smiling.

"Are you wearing contacts?"

Sakura blushed and looked down.

"Well I thought it would be easier to get around with at the dance, and….people can change right?" she asked giving her a questioning smile.

Hinata stared blankly for a while, then gave her a small smile.

"I suppose Sakura-chan."

--

Sakura looked out at the kids on the dance floor. So many people were dancing with each other. Suddenly someone caught her eye. There on the floor was Naruto and Ten-Ten twirling around.

"They're….dancing?" she asked to herself letting another smile fall on her lips.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

She said nothing, and pointed to the two friends on the floor.

"Are they dancing?" asked Hinata trying to put together what they were doing twirling. When Ten-Ten bopped Naruto's head they realized they weren't dancing.

Rubbing his head, he noticed the two girls staring at them.

"S-Sakura and Hinata!" yelled Naruto but the music drowned some of it out.

Getting dragged by his wrist, Ten-Ten made their way over to them.

"You guys were dancing?"

"Sigh…..No, Naruto is being a dork and twirling around, which he happened to grab me in the process. I think someone slipped something in his drink." Said Ten-Ten making a drinking noise and using her hand and bobbing her head for emphasis.

"I am not drunk!...Who are you again?" said Naruto squinting at the girl. She rolled her eyes and flicked his nose.

"See my point?"

The two girls nodded watching Naruto wiggle his nose.

"So, how long have you been here?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Twenty minutes…" mumbled Sakura and watched as the d.j put on another song.

"Ah. Nice look Sakura. Wearing contacts I see." Winked Ten-Ten making Sakura blush.

"Contacts? Lemme see." Said Naruto getting really close to Sakura's face. He placed his hand on her cheek and pushed her head forward.

"Oooooooooh! I see. Very nice. You too. You have a good face you know that?" said Naruto now getting close to Hinata.

She blushed and took a step back.

"Wow! You're red. There's gotta be a virus going around. Right Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" he said looking back to see Sakura gone.

--

Sakura wandered outside, looking at the stars outside.

"So pretty….." she mumbled.

"And so are you." Said someone behind her, their breath on her ear. Sakura jumped and turned around to see Gaara grinning at her.

"Oh….G-Gaara." She said smiling a little shyly.

"Contacts?" he asked lifting her chin up with his finger.

"Yes." She said flatly and looking away. He looked at her strangely.

"Asked that a lot yes?" he stated.

"How'd you know…?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Just a guess." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at the moon.

"….I thought you weren't aloud at extra school activities…" Sakura said following his eyes to the moon.

Turning his head to look at her, Gaara grinned to his ears.

"I'm not."


	17. dance part two

Sakura stared at Gaara, her eyes slightly wide, although something in her gut told her he might pull something like that.

Without any words to be said, she turned her vision back up to the moon.

--

Ino sat on the bleachers watching all the kids dance and mingle with their friends. She glared at them.

'…_How dare all of them laugh at me. What Sakura did was not funny in the least' _She thought with anger. Grinning to herself, she was satisfied with what she was coming up with.

"She'll get what she deserves here….in front of **everybody**" she whispered to herself.

_--_

"_Sakura! Sakura!"_

_A pink haired girl turned her head to see the blond running at her._

"_There you are!" she announced and gripped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her._

"_Ino-chan…" Sakura mumbled with a smile and placed her hand on her friends arm._

"_Sakura, did you hear?" asked the girl grinning at her. Sakura shook her head." Well, I heard we are going to the same middle school next year. Isn't that great! I hope we get a lot of classes together!"_

_Sakura smiled shyly." Yeah, that will be fun."_

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked to see someone waving their hand in her face.

"Um…You spaced out it seemed."

"Oh…" Sakura said looking up to see Kin. Upon seeing who it was, Sakura stood up immediately and bowed.

"Gomenasai!" she announced. Kin scoffed and sighed.

"Don't apologize." She mumbled. Sakura stood up fully and looked around." Ano…Where did Gaara-san go?" she asked the long haired girl.

"He went to get a drink or something." Kin said and bit her bottom lip irritated. Sakura stared confused at her.

"Oh, you're probably wondering why I am here huh? I am here to ask if you wanted to come dance with me and some other girls." She said smirking seeing Sakura's surprised reaction.

"M-me?" asked Sakura pointing to herself.

Kin nodded.

"U-um…b-but, I don't know how to dance…" she mumbled blushing and fidgeting embarrassed like.

Kin grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the gym.

"Come on, it's not that hard."

--

"_Sakura! Hurry, you're going to be late!" Ino yelled pulling her friend down the hall way._

"_B-but Ino, running won't make this better! We're going to be late any way." Sakura tried to get her to stop pulling her arm._

"_We won't know unless we try!"_

_RING_

_They both sprung through the door when the bell rang. Panting and seeing everyone stare at them, they smiled at each other._

_--_

Walking in the gym, Sakura couldn't spot her friends. It was too crowded. It looked like more people had came in.

"Kin! Over here!"

Kin smiled and dragged Sakura over to her group consisting of Ino, Temari, and many other girls.

"You all know Sakura right? She wants to hang out with us." She grinned.

Sakura looked over at Temari who looked bordly at her. Ino shoved her arm making Temari glare at Ino.

"Ya…Nice to meet you again."

Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Kin…I don't think I should dance with you guys…I'm not very comfort—"

"Nonsense!" Kin grinned.

"Yeah. We'll make you one of the gang. And if you're good enough, then I think we can show you the secret surprise tonight." Ino smirked.

"S…surprise?" Sakura asked and gripped her skirt.

"Yeah! It'll be great! Come on!" she grinned and pulled Sakura out to the dance floor. Temari stared at all the of their retreating backs. Deep in thought, she looked up at the bleachers to see Gaara staring down at her, then glancing over at Sakura.

Temari glared at him.

'_What the hell am I thinking that for anyway?'_


	18. the prank

"_High school! High school!" Ino cheered throwing her arms up in the air._

"_Ino-chan, is it really that big of a deal?" asked Sakura timidly walking beside her friend._

"_Of course it is Sakura. Three years that will be the most memorable years of your life. We are going to have the best time there. Now that middle school is out all we have to do is wait." She reassured her friend._

_Sakura stared at her before smiling shyly." If you say so Ino, then I trust you…"_

_--_

'_It's the first day of school….where is Ino?' Sakura thought to herself. She had been sitting on the bench before school for a while._

_RING_

_Sakura looked back at the school behind her._

"_..Well, I guess she took a different route to school." Sakura smiled. Turning around she headed towards the high school._

_--_

"_Ino, we haven't seen each other all summer and since we got in high school we haven't talked much either." _

_Ino turned around in the bathroom and stopped looking at herself in the mirror._

"_Sakura what are you talking about? We see each other all the time. I've just made some new friends. Haven't you?" she asked with a smile. Sakura smiled._

"_Well of course I have but I never get to see you any more."_

_Ino placed a hand on her shoulder." If it makes you feel better I'll come over after school."_

_Sakura grinned." Sure!"_

_--_

"_We aren't friends anymore Sakura. Get lost." Ino glared at her. Sakura stared wide eyed at her. _

"_What are you talking about Ino? I didn't do anything." _

_Ino just glared._

"_Sakura, you embarrassed me in front of Sasuke kun! You keep clinging to me! I don't have any room to breathe."_

_Sakura looked confused at her._

"_Then why didn't you tell me? I don't think—"_

"_Sakura, just shut up, Ok?" Ino said with an unsure look in her eyes." I want nothing to do with you." She said turning her back on her friend._

'_It's because Sasuke kun likes you and you are growing out more than me that I don't want anything to do with you.' She thought leaving the pink haired girl._

_--_

Ino stared at her friends dancing, or at least trying to teach Sakura to dance. Crossing her arms and looking at the ground sadly, she shook her head.

'_It's not my fault that happened.'_

She was taken out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"…Anou, Ino. Why aren't you dancing?"

Ino stared at the girl in front of her with wide eyes. Sakura smiled nervously at her expression." You're supposed to be having fun, ne?"

Ino's eyes softened.

"Yeah…"

--

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from his spot on the ground. It was getting too dark and too crowded in this small gym.

"Ow, my head hurts." He rubbed his temples. It was either because he was slightly drunk or Ten-Ten slapped him one to many times.

"You get brain damage?"

Naruto looked up to the bleachers next to him to see Gaara gazing down at him.

"Hmph. For your information I have a great 2.0 grade point average." He glared. Gaara smirked and looked away.

"Hey, no eye brows!"

Gaara twitched.

"You know where Sakura-chan is?" he asked expecting him to know. Gaara looked over at her with Ino and his step sister's group of friends.

"No. Check outside."

Naruto stared a bit longer at him, then turned his heal.

Gaara smirked.

"Baka." He muttered and gazed over at Ino's group. There was no way he was going to miss the big show. There was going to be a surprise.

--

"Pst! Ayame-chan!" said a girl with silver hair on the ramps at the top of the gym by the lights they use on talent night and what not.

"What Mitsuko?" whispered the brunette back.

"When are we supposed to shine these lights on Sakura again?" she asked with shaky hands holding the rope to the lights.

"Exactly at 11:00." She pointed at her wrist.

Meanwhile Sakura was actually getting used to being around these girls a bit. She wasn't happy with hanging out with all of them, but at least Ino and her could hang out again.

"Alright! Five till eleven!" yelled the DJ person who works songs at dances." We are going to play a requested song."

He put on Phenomenon.

Everyone got in position.

"Ino! Pay attention." Warned Kin. Ino shook her head." Sorry, just spacing out a lot tonight."

Just then it stuck eleven.

Ino smirked.

'_It's time you get what you deserve Sakura.'_

Mitsuko cut the rope dropping a sand bag. The rope fell till it hit the ground then pulled a can of black paint up to the ceiling.

The sand bag hit a chair sending it toppling backwards into the refreshment table. When the back of the chair hit the punch bowl it hit the ground making someone back up to get away from the glass and hit the wall where the light switch was. Everything went dark.

"Hey! What's going on!"

"Someone! Hit the light switch!"

Sakura looked around and felt something drip on her arm. She looked up and heard creaking.

"Wha—" jus then someone shoved her back sending her flying forward out of the way. A crashing sound was heard along with a splash.

Immediately Ayame and Mitsuko flicked the spot lights on. Ino's smirk dropped off her face at what she saw. The gym gasped at the sight before them.

Naruto peeked his head in from the door and looked in curiously. Sakura rubbed her head and turned her head. Her eyes widened and tears brimmed her eyes.

There stood a defensive Temari glaring down at Sakura. She was coated in black paint on her white outfit and confetti stuck to the substance.

The gym was silent. Temari gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Haruno Sakura….Watch where you're standing you ditz."

**A/N: I don't think the prank was good enough but whatever.**

_Preview for next chapter:_

"_Why? Why did you do that?" Sakura asked gripping her skirt._

"_Why you ask? Even I don't know that." Temari smirked bitterly._

"_But…."_

"_Listen. I don't like you. I don't enjoy looking at you. But…I don't think you should get bullied. Even I would stand up for you if you could just smile more."_

_Sakura stared in confusion. She looked down and her eyes started to drip tears._

"_Temari…san….You….are just like your brother…."she smiled at her. Temari just stared at her, then shook her head._

"_You're pretty weird for a shy kid."_


	19. an action could mean a thousand words

The gym was empty like the stomach of someone who just got an ulcer. Bits of streamers and party scraps were found on the gym floor. It was a little darker but you could still see. In the background was some soft music that the DJ left on.

Sakura stood there staring blankly at the trail of black paint leading to the girl sitting on the bleachers trying to scrub off her dress.

Her brows knitted together in confusion as the memory of seeing Temari hovering above her covered in what was supposed to be the humiliating incident she was supposed to experience.

Temari was too busy scrubbing the side of her dress that she paid no attention to the timid steps coming towards her.

When her hand slipped it tore through the sensitive fabric of the side of what was once a white dress.

Growling in frustration Temari chucked the rag across the gym and glared into nothing. Sakura stared at the frustrated girl as the soft music played into the chorus. It was a sad song from what Sakura paid attention to, but she paid not _much_ head to it.

"Um…Temari-san—" she started but was cut off.

"This is all your fault!" Temari glared at her. Sakura took a step back but looked concerned. Taking a couple of breaths, Temari slid her hand down her face.

"Just…Never mind. Ok? Don't mind it. It wasn't your fault." She said through the palm over her mouth as she looked into the corner of the gym.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Sakura asked gripping her skirt.

Temari looked up and sighed. The silence took over for a bit before she finally spoke.

"Why you ask? Even I don't know that. My body moved on my own. It's not like I had a choice." Temari smirked bitterly.

"But…."

"Listen. I don't like you. I don't enjoy looking at you. But…I don't think you should get bullied. Even I would stand up for you if you could just smile more."

Sakura stared in confusion. She looked down and her eyes started to drip tears.

"Temari…san….You are just like your brother."she smiled at her. Temari just stared at her, then shook her head.

"You're pretty weird for a shy kid."

Temari chuckled and Sakura laughed a bit. They listened as the song faded out then got stuck on a scratch on the disk.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello?"

Both their attentions shot over to the gym door where Ten-Ten was. She took a few steps in with her hands gripped behind her back.

"So…this was a surprising night huh?" she smiled in an odd manor.

Sakura looked blank before she smiled a bit." Yeah…it was one to remember I suppose."

"Speak for yourself." Temari grunted.

"Oh, you'll get over it." Ten-Ten reassured.

"Ch. Like your expensive family heirloom dress was covered in permanent black paint." Temari grumbled.

"It's just a dress." Ten-Ten smiled.

"Oh yeah? How would you like if I went to the storage room and got some paint for your dress—"

"No don't!" Ten-Ten shot back 3 feet. The two girls looked at each other then at her.

"Yeah, just a dress." Temari rolled her eyes making Sakura smile. Even though this wasn't a good thing that an irreplaceable dress got stained, she was happy. That sounds wrong, and even in her head it rang like that…but she still couldn't help but feel…happy.

"What do you want anyway? Couldn't you see we were talking?" she snipped at the brunette girl.

"Well, if you must know. I came to get Sakura. Naruto and Hinata are sitting out on the field waiting to see how you're doing. I mean…we didn't see anything like **this **coming tonight." Ten-Ten said waving her hand at her.

"Oh…well, I'll go see them then." Sakura announced and looked back at Temari. Temari noticed and glared at the girl.

"What're you lookin' at me like I have to give you permission to go? Get outta here!"

Sakura jumped then scurried out of the gym. Ten-Ten and Temari stood there in silence.

Ten-Ten smirked. "Don't act dumb. You like her. She's a good person."

Temari glared." Don't put words in my mouth!"

Ten-Ten only gave a know-it-all look and looked up at the ceiling." I'm not. It's written on your face."

Temari's eyes widened the she looked at the ground for a minute.

"…You don't know what you're talking about…"

--

Sakura walked out into the night field. There were a few lights on here and there just in case all kids didn't go home yet. But it appeared like they all did.

The silence did her some good. For a long time it's only been stress but being alone…on this peaceful and quiet field—

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Sakura winced at the loudness of his voice. Turning around she saw Naruto running up to her with a sleeping Hinata in his arms.

"Naruto, be more quiet. What if she wakes up?...She is asleep right?" Sakura asked staring at her violet haired friend.

"Well…I don't think so. We were sitting out here waiting for you when my hand accidentally touched hers. And it was cold so I asked if she was cold. She turned all red, which I really think she should get checked out to see if it's contagious, so I assumed she was. Then I scooted closer and…I found her like this." He grinned nervously. If he had an extra hand he would have rubbed it awkwardly behind his head.

"It wasn't my fault though! I was trying to be a good friend and—"

"Naruto I get it." Sakura said and helped him put her on a bench. They both sat there on the grass and looked at the stars.

"Sakura-chan…um…"

'_Oh great. Naruto's not usually at a loss for words…'_

"Well… are you ok?" he asked hesitantly.

"…I…I guess. I mean, it didn't happen to me." Sakura fidgeted her fingers.

"But it would have. And that stupid Gaara was gonna let it happen." Naruto grumbled.

"Huh?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"Well I assume he did. He was watching you and Temari all night. Didn't you notice. I thought it was kinda weird."

Sakura just looked at the grass. Gaara knew? Why didn't he do anything? Is it possible he wanted that to happen to her? Or did he have a hidden motive for watching?

Sakura was knocked out of her jumbled thoughts seeing Ten-Ten walk up.

"Is Hinata asleep?" she asked looking over at the girl.

"Well you could say that…can you help carry her home?" Sakura asked. Ten-Ten smiled and nodded. Sakura stood up off the grass and smiled watching the brunette carry the girl on her back across the field and out of sight.

Sakura started doing the same when Naruto started following her.

"Can't let someone walk home in the dark." He grinned. They both continued walking down to where Sakura usually turned right and parted from any one she usually affiliates with.

"See you Naruto…" Sakura continued walking away Naruto just watching her back. He fiddled with his sleeve like he was having an inner conflict till he decided on what he was going to do.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura heard his voice and turned her head. Immediately she felt someone's presence close to hers and something on her forehead. Naruto bent down and kissed her forehead. It only lasted a second or two, but it still happened.

Naruto pulled away quickly and dashed out of view.

"Goodnight!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Sakura placed her hand on her head and looked at her hand as if suspecting whatever was there would come off.

"Was he….blushing?"


	20. a little surprise

**A/N: Alright, I was going through some things (reviews) and I found one that I thought I could work with. This chapter will be for you, Natsumi Salias. You asked earlier: "****can I request something... can u please have Sakura kick Neji's butt... I love Neji but I really want her 2 do that...k thanks..."**

I won't make Sakura _**kick **_**his butt but I will do something similar, but not in the violence way really….or who knows? Any ways, see if this is close enough to your standard on that request. I will do my best!**

The next day there was a lot of commotion around the school. Of course, this shouldn't have really surprised Sakura but it did. She was surprised that she was surprised.

Everyone was talking about the dance, and the people who didn't go were complaining that they missed it.

Sakura glanced unsurely at people when she went through the halls as some gave her some strange looks, and others amused looks.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked back to see Ten-Ten smiling at her.

"It's alright. Don't worry about what people are talking about."

"….yeah!" Sakura smiled back.

'_I definitely won't let this get to me.'_

--

Sakura sat slumped over in her chair.

'_Why am I letting this get to me?'_

"Hey Sakura!" Hearing the voice, Sakura turned her head around only to get confetti in her face.

"Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to hit you there. I was just going to see if Temari would come save you again—" some kids laughed, then a hand slammed down on Sakura's desk making Sakura jump and the kids stop with there laughter.

Kakashi stood over the desk staring at the boy who threw the confetti. The kid gulped. Slowly he looked over at Sakura who looked unsure at the teacher then back at the kid with an 'I have no idea what's going on' expression.

"Maa…I assume someone is going to clean this up?" he said and kicked the paper strips on the floor with his foot.

"A-ah! Yes sensei." the boy shook his head.

"That's what I thought." He smiled (they assumed) He looked over at Sakura again.

Sakura swallowed. She even thought it was so loud everyone could hear it since they were all staring at her.

"Get your assignment out." He said and made his way back to his desk.

"Yes sensei." Sakura said and quickly got her notebook out of her back pack.

--

"Jeez Sakura-chan…You seem really out of it today." Hinata said looking curiously at her friend. She had witnessed the confetti act in History and the rest of the period she was all jumpy.

"Well, I just didn't eat breakfast." She lied.

"Breakfast? What does that have to do with acting strange—" Hinata wondered when Sakura suddenly burst out.

"O-oh! Look Hinata, it's Temari-san. Temari-san! Oha—" Sakura yelled and shouted. She did it to get off this topic with Hinata. Temari looked over at Sakura and glared at her.

"…yo." Sakura mumbled the rest.

"Ah…Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked confused. She really was acting strange. That was the first time she had really heard Sakura yell before. I mean, besides when she got in that fight with Ino. (see chapter 7)

"Well….um….lets just go to P.E shall we?" Sakura asked and sped down the hall.

"W-wait up!" Hinata exclaimed and did the same.

After they finished changing they gathered in the gym. It was unusually loud.

"….What's going on?" Sakura asked Hinata who just timidly shrugged.

PWEEE

All the students looked at Anko who took the whistle out of her mouth. She grinned at everyone.

"Line up!"

Everyone did as they were told. Anko watched all the kids in line and then chuckled. She took out a red ball from behind her back." Does anyone know what this is?" she asked.

Kiba raised his hand eagerly. Anko sighed." Yes?"

"A ball."

"Hmph, what a hard question. What does he want, a gold metal or something?" mumbled Shikamaru sarcastically to Shino.

"Yeah. But what is it used for….ah, lets see….Haruno!" she pointed at Sakura.

"Um……bouncing?" Sakura answered.

"Not today it's not." Anko grinned fiercely then chucked the ball at Itachi who caught it before it hit his face.

"Today we're playing dodge ball." She signaled the T.A (Itachi) to throw the ball back.

"Oh no…" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh no…" Hinata did the same.

"Oh yes!" said Lee.

Half the class grumbled the others giggled, very confident they wouldn't lose.

"I'll give you each a number and you go to the side where you belong."

Everyone was divided up equally into their teams. When Anko saw everyone ready she pulled up her whistle.

"Wait! Our team has more weak people than strong people!" complained Kin.

"My only philosophy in dodge ball is whoever goes down first is the weakest link and shouldn't have been on the court in the first place."

"But you're the one who's making up play." Complained Kiba.

"Shut up and start playing!" she blew her whistle. Immediately balls went flying all around the room every which way.

Sakura was trying her hardest to stay behind the assertive kids. A ball came flying at her making her squint her eyes shut. When nothing happened she opened them to see the ball right in front of her face in the palm of someone's hand.

She looked up to see Sasuke holding the ball.

"Don't curl up like a turtle" he tossed the ball into her arms." Hit someone."

Sakura looked at the ball and then at the other team.

'_I guess this was a good day to wear contacts or if that ball would have hit me, my glasses would have broke.' _Sakura thought.

"Hit. Some. One." He pushed her forward.

"_Here goes nothing then."_

Sakura shut her eyes and threw the ball as hard as she could. The ball went straight forward and hit….

--

Sai really didn't want to be playing dodge ball at the moment. Any other time, sure, I guess. But not right now. He just wanted to draw. As soon as all the balls started flying he watched them all miss him.

Hell, it seemed no one was even trying to hit him. He would even walk into someone's line of vision but it still would miss him.

And that's when he saw it. That twig of an arm that belonged to the Haruno girl leaning back as if to throw the ball with all her might.

This was it, his chance to sit on the bleachers and draw.

The ball flew slowly in the air but it was still off. It would fly right by his side. So he did what he thought would do the job….

He stuck his hand out. The ball tapped it and fell on the ground.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the ball on the ground and Sai looking at it.

"….I got someone out?" she stared in disbelief.

"I'm out." Mumbled Sai and walked over to the bleachers. But before his pencil touched the paper, Lee caught a ball.

"Yes! I want…Sai-san back in." he pointed over to Sai.

Sai slowly put the book down. He was going to kill the green jump suited bastard, even if he was on his team.

_--_

"That was…interesting to say the least…." Hinata said as they were putting their clothes back on.

Sakura nodded and slipped her shirt over her head.

"…I can't believe I hit someone…" Sakura said still in disbelief.

"Me either." Kin butted in as she walked out of the locker room.

It was silent between the two of them for a second.

"I still thought it was a pretty good throw." Hinata admitted.

Sakura stared at her feet, then looked up at Hinata and smiled.

"The best I have ever thrown."

--

"SA-KU-RA-CHYAN! HINATA!"

Sakura and Hinata turned around only to be glomped by a blond haired boy and fall to the ground.

"Sigh, Naruto. What the hell are you doing?" Ten-Ten asked pulling him up by the shirt.

"Greeting my friends. What the hell are you doing?" he grumbled and slapped her hand off his shirt.

"I'm babysitting you. What does it look like?" Ten-Ten glared.

"Babysitting! I don't need you to baby sit me. I'm older than you!" Naruto shot back.

"Older than me? I am older than you! I'm 16, where as you are 15."

"I'm 15 and a HALF. Remember it."

Sakura and Hinata sat with their butts on the ground watching Ten-Ten and Naruto bicker about this stupid subject.

Suddenly Hinata started laughing. All three of them stared at her. She looked like she was close to tears.

Sakura started smiling and then started laughing. Ten-Ten looked at both of them and then at Naruto. She popped him on the back of the head and joined them in their laughter. They all got up and sat at the table in front of them still laughing.

"….Hey! What are you guys laughing at?" Naruto said standing on the grass feeling left out. He joined them over at the table as they all started eating lunch.

"So…Have you seen you know who yet today?" Ten-Ten asked Sakura.

"You know who?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura who looked down at her lunch.

"No."

"You never know. He could be here. Or he could be ditching?" Ten-Ten sipped her water.

"Oh! You mean Gaara?" Naruto blurted out. Hinata nodded. Who else could she mean?

"I think he's ditching for some reason." Sakura sighed making Naruto gulp feeling depression sinking in.

"But, you know…I used to have a kid in my old class back in elementary who used to skip aaaall the time!" he mumbled.

Sakura looked up." Really?"

"Yeah. But…uh….his was for a different reason I think. You see, he was always made fun of 'cause he was, y'know, gay. I'm not saying I have a thing against gay people…but this kid was kinda weird. He wasn't mean or nothin', I just didn't want to hang out with him. Any ways, he would never show up for class since he would get teased so much. It didn't really help either seeing as his name was Ben Dover."

The three girls stared wide eyed at him.

"Well….? What happened to Ben?" Sakura finally asked.

"Hm?" Naruto said taking a sip from the milk carton." Oh! Later we found out his parents pulled him out. I don't really know what happened to him after that."

"You idiot! That was such a pointless story." Ten-Ten said as she lost interest.

"What!"

Sakura sighed again." Well….Gaara could be skipping today…."

'_Although even if he was here it's not like I have to courage to ask him about the dance last Friday.' _She thought.

"Maybe Gaara's gay—" Naruto was cut off when Ten-Ten stomped on his foot under the table.

"OW! Well, I never seen him with a girl. Just Sakura-chan." He grumbled.

'_Great, now I'm not good enough to be seen as a girl' _thought Sakura.

"Come to think of it, me neither." Ten-Ten said.

"Uh-uh." Hinata admitted.

Everyone looked at Sakura. She looked back with jolty eyes.

"What? You guys don't really think that….he could…..but I really don't think….." Sakura stopped in mid-rambling.

"Ah! Don't think too much into it Sakura. I don't think he's gay. Really." Ten-Ten explained.

"I do—" Naruto said when his foot was once again crushed.

"I bet he is just late." Hinata reassured Sakura. Sakura bit her lip.

"Yup, late….I just want to clear something up from Friday night…so I bet he's just late….."

"I once had a kid in my old class back in elementary who used to be late aaaall the time….Any way, when that kid would come in at the last minute to class, he would always say 'Just in time!'. But the thing was, there was a kid in the class named Justin Time. So every time the boy said it, Justin would say 'What?' and the boy would look at Justin and say' What?'. Then Justin would say 'You said my name'. and the boy would say 'Oh…sorry, I meant something else.'"

All three girls stared at him.

"Ok, now you're making things up." Ten-Ten rolled her eyes.

"I am not! It's true." Naruto defended.

"Any way, Don't sweat it. You can get everything cleared up later."

--

It was now art, the second to last block before school got out. The day was going by fast and still no sign of Gaara.

Sakura sighed as she opened the door to the class room.

"Ah! Sakura. Good of you to join us. Take a seat at one of the back tables then we can get started." Said Kurenai.

Back tables? And indeed there was. Apparently they got some new supplies over the weekend. Sakura took a seat at the table in the back by some random kid.

"Ok, we're going to have group projects today." Kurenai said handing out sheets of paper." Each set of partners must fill out these principles of design paper. Only two people per group and it must be filled out by the end of the period. Define and give an example of each principle. For balance, only do symmetrical and asymmetrical."

Sakura looked at the paper.

Rhythm and repetition

Balance

Scale and proportion

Contrast

Unity

She looked up and saw many kids already picking their partners. Sakura looked over at Hinata to see her notice Sakura looked up. She smiled and waved. Before Sakura could proceed to go over to Hinata a hand grabbed her wrist.

Sakura looked back to see Neji gripping onto her." Hurry and get over here."

Sakura was dragged back to a table and sat down confused. She looked over at Hinata who looked just as confused and slightly shocked as she was. Sakura shrugged and slowly turned to look at her paper.

They looked at the paper and started writing definitions down. It was actually very awkward between the two of them.

Other kids in the room were chatting with each other and laughing at some parts of their conversations.

Where as, Sakura and Neji were sitting in silence doing their work.

'_Why do I have to be his partner right now? He doesn't even look up to acknowledge I'm here.' _Sakura thought and sighed for the umpteenth time today.

She chewed on the end of her pencil and looked out the window. Her eyes widened seeing red, short hair walking into the school.

'_Gaara!' _she thought feeling a sudden burst of energy._' Today is the day Haruno….or at least for the next 12 minutes, grow a backbone!'_

Getting up, Sakura eagerly sped towards the door.

"Sakura! Where do you think you're going?" asked Kurenai.

"Um…To the bathroom?" Sakura said but before Kurenai could respond back she was already out the door.

"But there's already two other people going to the bathroom right now…" she mumbled.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Neji thought out loud when he saw the trim of red hair enter the school building from the P.E field.

"That is no reason to skip part of class." Neji tensed.

He pushed his chair in and signed his name on the board.

"Bathroom." He said.

"Ah….alright—" Kurenai said but he was already halfway down the hall.

"Hmph…The next kid who has to go to the bathroom is staying." Kurenai grumbled.

Sakura walked down part of the stairs when she heard footsteps behind her. She thought nothing of it until she saw the reflection of who it was in the window.

"Ah! Neji-san!" she shot her head around quickly and stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"…"

"I was just going to the bathroom…" Sakura mumbled feeling her confidence slowly start to deflate. Just a little.

"…"

Seeing as he wasn't really responding she made her way down the rest of the stairs, still hearing his footsteps behind her.

She reached the bathroom and all was quiet.

"Well? Aren't you going to go in?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah…" she looked at the bathroom, then at the end of the hallway. She saw a chunk of hair right by the end of the hallway where it turned.

"Neji-san, is that Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura pointed and looked behind him. He looked and Sakura dashed down the hallway.

"Gaara." She exclaimed and placed her hand on their shoulder.

"Gaara?" questioned the girl.

"….You're a girl." Sakura said.

"Um…yeah." Said he red haired girl kinda creeped out.

Sakura watched at the girl walked away leaving her there with Neji.

"Gaara?" said an expectant voice behind her. Her eyes widened as she turned around.

Neji had his arms crossed just waiting for an answer.

"You didn't really need to go to the bathroom did you?"

Sakura's voice was caught in her throat. So instead she just earnestly shook her head.

"You know that this wasted time. Time that could have been used to finish the project. If we turn it in late it's all your fault." He said and turned around ready to head back to class.

Sakura glared at her feet.

"…What about you? I'm not the only one who went out for a dumb reason…" she mumbled to herself. Neji stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?"

Sakura looked up half shocked that he had actually heard her. She stared at him for a few seconds before realizing that's actually what she wanted him to hear.

"…I said, you didn't have a good reason to go out either."

Neji took in the excuse she gave him before he glared.

"I came because I knew you didn't have to go to the bathroom and were going to skip."

"It's not like I need a nanny to follow me and keep me in line. I was just going to clear something up." Sakura said frowning.

"That's not why I was doing it. You were the one who is at fault here Haruno."

Sakura bit her lip." It was none of your business anyway!"

Everything was silent in the hallway. Sakura stared horrified at the surprise written in Neji's eyes. She was even surprised her voice could be that loud and sound that angry. But she stayed glued to her spot none the less.

"None of my business?" he exhaled. He didn't mean for it to sound like a question but that's how Sakura interpreted it.

"Yes, none of your business….I just wanted to ask…Gaara something." Sakura explained.

Neji's shoulders tensed." Then do that after class. If that girl would have been Gaara, he would have been sent to the office any way for attempting to ditch school."

"…Still. That doesn't change the fact that….you didn't need to interfere with what I was doing." Sakura mumbled.

Why on earth was she saying all these things? This was the first time in her life that she was really watching out for herself. And up to Hyuuga Neji of all people….Well, he deserved it since he was always telling her to stick up for herself.

"It's not my fault that I feel I have to baby sit a passive person like you who always gets into trouble."

"You don't need to! I'm not a baby."

"You don't get it, it bugs the hell out of me to see people like you!" he shot back.

Sakura's eyes widened and before she knew it, she had slapped him yet again. Really hard. Neji stumbled back a bit a touched his stinging cheek curiously. Why did she hit…so hard?

People like her? Was being like her a bad thing?

"….I get it ok, I get it. That's why you told me to stick up for myself right?...I'm a nuisance to a lot of people, I know…But I still don't like it when you tell it to my face!" Sakura choked out some tears falling out again.

Biting her lip, she brushed passed him. Before she could get far, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"What now….I'm going back to class like you said—" Sakura explained when she was cut off by a swift movement of the lips.

Her eyes widened as what was happening sank in.

Neji was….kissing her?

**AN/: Yeah, I had to do that stupid principles of design thing in art the other day. It was real boring. Ok, I really don't like how I did that Neji scene….oh, well I guess I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff. Next chapter**

**(Hinata saw) **

**(Sakura has an unexpected talk with Shikamaru)**

**(Gaara reveals his motives from the dance)**

**(Temari, Ino and Sakura get together)**

**Be sure to review, and, I also have to ask. Please check out my profile at the top. I have something to ask you guys about this story.**


	21. So many things to watch out for

A/N: Haven't updated this in a while

**A/N: Haven't updated this in a while. A year or so was it?**

**Also, please check out the announcement on my profile if you have time, thank you.**

Maybe it was just her imagination, or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her…but whatever the case it was telling Sakura that Neji was kissing her.

Her. _Her _of all people!

All of the sudden her head started to spin. Taking a step backwards she noticed that his hand still had her wrist so she didn't get far. As if feeling hotter than the sun wasn't enough.

"N-Neji…" she said very woozy and passed out suddenly falling backwards in a very humorous position surprising Neji.

Neji stood there wide eyed down at the dizzy girl dangling there by her wrist. Looking around to see if anyone saw, he coughed, tongue-tied. A bit awkwardly he picked her up and headed quickly to the infirmary.

"Sigh…Note to self: never expect too much from this woman," he said to himself and shook his head.

--

Sakura woke up slowly opening her eyes to see the ceiling. She blinked a few times, then smiled contently and shut them. After a few seconds realizing she shouldn't be on her back looking at the ceiling if she was in class, Sakura shot up having the covers tossed over her lap.

"Huh? Huh?!" she said confused and shot her head around.

"You're awake now? That's good. I was tired of looking at such a boring sleeper."

Sakura looked over to see a boy who must have been a third year by his stature. He had red hair that looked like it was cut by someone with their eyes closed. He had a bored expression on and had his chin resting in his palm while his elbow lay on his crossed knee.

She stared at him inquisitively before biting her lip.

"It's impolite for people to stare," she said noticing he was still looking at her, his eyes never moving.

"Blinking is a sign that you're human," she stated making him glare and she wish her statement was taken back.

"You're one to talk, coming in here all red faced and dangling embarrassingly from some kid's arms."

Sakura got out of the bed hurriedly and was preparing to leave before his last statement shot through her like an arrow.

"Heh heh…he kissed you huh?" he said with an amused smirk showing Sakura that he couldn't contain his pleasure.

With a jerky neck, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"…No. What makes you think that?"

'_How embarrassing! I've had worse done to me by Gaara and yet from one brush of the lips from Neji-san I'm out like child eating a sandwich full of beaver tranquilizers.' _Sakura thought, her cheeks feeling slightly red.

"You're easy to read," he said falling back against the wall.

"I am not!" she protested and turned around, stomping her foot.

"Ah?" he paused to look at her face before shutting his eyes briefly." Please. You're so easy to read a blind person could even read you if you were a book. For example…judging from your pink hair and fragile appearance I would say…No. It couldn't be something so obvious," he said cocking his head making Sakura glare.

"…What?" she asked hesitantly.

"Your name's not Sakura is it?" he said wincing slightly at such an apparent name. Sakura's cheeks lit up like Christmas lights as she got fed up with his arrogant attitude.

"So what if it is?! You're not that hard to read either…I bet your name, judging from your appearance, is…Minikui."

(Note: Minikui in Japanese means ugly)

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically, clearly not amused." It's actually Sasori."

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Sasori…? I've never heard that name before."

"Consider that in the past 'cause that's my name," he said before sighing a bit uninterested.

Sakura shifted her feet for a moment before deciding she was going to ask.

"Why are you in the infirmary?"

He looked over at her and leaned forward in his chair so he was sitting regularly." Is it a requirement to tell everyone why I am in here when I come? Or is that just a new rule you made up?"

Sakura took a step back and bit her lip in embarrassment. He was a bit too overbearing for her quiet nature.

"N…never mind then," she mumbled and turned to leave.

"Foot got caught on some wire and I twisted my ankle," he said when her hand gripped the door knob. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw him shrug." I know, I'm a real rebel."

Sakura blinked a few times before realizing he was standing leaning on one foot while he sat on the bed.

"Oh…I didn't really expect you to tell me actually," she said scratching the side of her cheek a little smiling at him. He merely shut his eyes and turned to look out the window.

"You and me both. See you Sakura," he mumbled and chuckled after the last part still not believing it was her name.

"S-see you?" she asked confused.

"Yeah," he said from where he was laying." You know, like see you around? I'm tired and I don't feel like going to my last class, so see you."

She opened her mouth as if to say something but decided not to and proceeded to leave. It was probably best to get back to class.

She looked over her shoulder and said," See you Sasori." When she got no answer she assumed he wasn't going to respond at all and left him laying there in the infirmary.

-

-

"Sakura! Are you alright?" asked Iruka." I heard you were feeling ill and might be back so I didn't mark you absent yet."

"Ah…I'm fine. Just got a little…" she drifted off looking up and locking her bright green eyes with dull brown eyes.

Iruka quirked and eyebrow at her." A little…?"

Her head shot back making her hair get in her eyes a little." I'm better now sensei…really."

He gave her a look skeptically before dismissing it. Sakura continued down the row to her seat where she sat calmly. Still, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as a gaze was shot at the back of her head. It was those brown eyes in the seat behind her. It's like they were boring holes into her head.

'_Nara…Shikamaru was it? Why does it feel like he's staring at me?' _Sakura thought and took out her notebook slowly.

"Alright students. A quick announcement before we get into our labs. Your functions of the human body project is due next Friday. Don't forget. That being said, everyone get with their lab partners. We're going to do a lab on bacteria in the human body," Iruka announced.

Sakura watched as everyone moved and got with their buddies taking seats at the lab tables. Sakura raised her hand tentatively making Iruka call on her.

"I…I don't have a partner sensei."

Iruka looked at the chart." Ah, Sakura…Sakura…." He mumbled, his eyes scanning the names." Ah, yes. Haruno Sakura is paired with Nara Shikamaru."

Sakura froze and gulped a bit. Slowly she turned her vision and was met with the same blank stare she received from him earlier.

'_Him?'_

Iruka watched as they both stared at each other for a while before hitting his chart on a desk." Come on! Get to it you guys."

Sakura got out of her chair and scuffled through her bag for her lab notebook. She peered up to see him not moving. With her book in her hands she looked over at Iruka who had turned his attention back to his computer doing who knows what.

"U…uh, are you going to get your book out?" Sakura asked Shikamaru. He looked over at her with droopy eyes before leaning back and yawning. She had no idea what to think of him. Was he really a genius like everyone claimed? He just seemed like he would be a pain in the ass to work with assuming he didn't fall asleep on her first.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled and pulled a book out of his backpack. They both walked over to their lab table and Sakura began looking at the supplies.

"Do…do you know what we're supposed to do?" she asked him clearly confused since she wasn't present during the instructions.

"There are four cups. Each cup has ten beans in it and there are four different kinds of beans resembling four different strains of bacteria. Every time we remove ten percent of the bacteria we have to follow the instructions on the paper and see if the strain was supposed to multiply or die by half. Whatever the numbers are after each day you either add beans or subtract beans from the various cups and count up the totals so we can later put it on a graph that will help us determine how to answer the follow up questions," he said on a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

Sakura stared confused at him. He noticed and sighed again holding up the lab paper." There are instructions on here you know."

Sakura nodded and snatched the paper away from him, her eyes scanning over the words. Shikamaru noticed her hands were shaking slightly and she was a bit jumpy. Without thinking he asked," Are you afraid of me?"

Sakura's head snapped up and she gave him an apprehensive look." Huh?"

Resting his elbow on the table he put his chin in his palm and looked at her." Apparently."

"A-apparently what? I'm not scared of you," Sakura said and started filling the cups with the beans not wanting to look at the boy with such emotionless eyes. It felt like she was looking at an animal that had been stuffed and the eyes replaced with marbles or something.

"You're very jumpy," he pointed out then mumbled," Although you always act weird so this isn't any different I suppose."

"I'm just tired Shikamaru-kun—"

"Shikamaru. Just Shikamaru. I don't like having anything added onto it. It sounds weird."

Sakura nodded and blinked a few times realizing something.

"How come I am the only one doing any work?" she asked him making him shrug.

"You never asked for help."

"I shouldn't have to ask for help Shikamaru-kun—"

"Shikamaru," he corrected.

Sakura huffed and tapped her fingers on the table." Shikamaru," she finished." I am not very good at science and I heard you were smart so…maybe you should help?"

He looked her face over a bit before responding." You aren't wearing glasses today."

Sakura slumped forward and grumbled disdainfully." Why do people keep changing the subject with me?"

They sat there like that for a while until Sakura heard a plop. He looked up through her bangs and saw Shikamaru putting beans slowly into the cups. She gazed at him for a while before a small smile graced her face. Maybe this wouldn't be such a hard lab after all.

Halfway into the lab Sakura would have traded anything for a new partner. Shikamaru was very unmotivated and left her with the math of how many beans go where. All he did was write the numbers she told him down and then attempt to sleep which she had to shake his shoulders to wake him up.

"How many beans was that Shikamaru-ku—I mean Shikamaru?" Sakura asked glancing at the clock with longing. Only twenty more minutes then she could go home. She wondered if Tsunade would kill her for missing the study groups for one day.

"Huh?"

She clenched her fist a few times before looking over at him. He was sitting very relaxed in his chair with his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm looking at her,

"Is there something you want to say?" she asked shutting her eyes and sliding her hand over her face and through her hair. Maybe if he got whatever might be on his chest off of it he would get back to work…if whatever he was doing was considered work.

"Yeah," he answered after a minute shocking her. She sat straight up. He really wanted to say something? His bored eyes had a twinkle of curiosity in them making Sakura bite her lip in anticipation.

"Who do you like?"

She nearly fell out of her chair. Who did she like?!

"Ah…well…" Sakura mumbled blushing slightly and looking around nervously." I had no idea you were interested in something…." She glanced over at him again to see the same bored expression making her gulp." Something like that…"

'_I knew he was giving me a weird look from the moment I stepped into class today…'_

He merely shrugged and waited for her answer.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked curious as to why he was curious.

"I don't actually."

Sakura felt like he had just dropped a bunch of bricks on her head. "H-huh?! B…but you just asked—"

"I thought it might be a good way to start out a conversation for what I really wanted to say. You might think no one notices but I do."

Sakura gave a fearful expression before taking a calming breath." Notice what?"

"If any of the other girls found out they would be pretty mad. I wouldn't like it if you disappeared mysteriously one day."

Sakura blushed at this. He knew she was having some sort of interaction with Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. And the surprising part was he didn't want something bad to happen to her?!

"If you disappeared that would leave an empty seat in front of me and Iruka-sensei would be able to see me. I would never be able to get some peaceful sleep in here anymore."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked turning her head away a bit irritated.

'_Great," _she thought_." Now I'm a wall for someone to sleep behind."_

"You should watch out though," he continued." If something slipped out you might end up like you were before Gaara ever came to this school. He is hiding something, so I suggest you pay a little more attention to him."

Sakura was a bit surprised of his warning. His eyes no longer seemed bored but completely serious. Before she could say anything the bell rang.

"We'll have time to work on this tomorrow. If you can answer any questions tonight I suggest you do so," Iruka said as kids went to get their backpacks and leave.

"Shikamaru—," she stopped when he slumped out of his chain and groaned ready to leave and call it a day. He had turned back into his normal self. She just sat there in her chair a bit confused wondering about what he had just said.

Maybe he wasn't so uninformed after all.

-

-

Sakura walked down the hall and stopped in front of the study room. She sighed and prepared to open the door even though she planned to ditch in the first place.

"Hey."

Sakura's hand froze in midair. She turned her head slowly and looked over to see the very person plaguing her thoughts.

"G-Gaara…"

He looked at her hand then back at her.

"Don't you dare open that door. You're not going today," he told her making her heart beat faster. What did he mean she wasn't going?

Sakura slowly pulled her hand back to her side and waited for an explanation.

"Follow me."

With that he started walking away not bothering to stop or look behind. Sakura gulped and looked back at the door again. Against her will her legs started moving on their own. Her heart pounded in her ears when they arrived at the oak tree by the side of the school. He leaned down and sat on a large root protruding from the ground.

"Well," he looked up at her and smirked." I best explain myself huh?"

Sakura's lower lip quivered as she waited for what she was about to face. What was he going to say?

**A/N: Sorry. I know I said in the last chapter that Ino, Sakura and Temari will meet up but I decided to save that for when I end the story.**


	22. You're acting a little off

A/N: Majority rules

**A/N: **Majority rules. I collected more than enough info to type another chapter of Irony from the votes I received. All in all I think I received over 30 votes. That made me happy that so many people still read and reply to my very old story.

I was asked for three major pairings _**and**_something to do with Sasuke. Some people might be disappointed and some might really like the choice I am making but none-the-less I tried to satisfy the majority as best I could. And boy was that hard…

Enjoy this chapter for after it only two remain :)

**X**

**X**

**X**

Misted over jade eyes stared intently back into large, curious emerald. Sakura bit her lip until she was sure it would bleed and shifted her feet nervously. Gaara had taken the initiative to seek her out willingly unlike how she thought she would have to do the searching, and all she could do was stand there lamely waiting for him to give her an explanation.

No, no, no. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't how it was supposed to be at all. She had told herself to demand answers and give him the cold shoulder from the information she had received from Naruto.

Why is it that just standing near him gave her the shivers and sucked out all her confidence?

"So…"

Sakura's shoulders tensed and she shot up so that her posture would even contend with an alert guard outside a royal palace.

"Just for the record," Gaara grinned sarcastically," what kind of explanation are you expecting?"

Sakura was silent for a moment, caught off guard. She wasn't expecting him to ask _her_ questions.

Gaara noticed the stumped expression on her face and held back a grin.

"No, go on," he encouraged." I just want to see how close it is to the real thing before I tell you."

Looking down, her eyes trailed over to a cocoon on a root that was starting to crack open." Well…I guess I'm expecting you to lie."

She looked up abruptly to see Gaara's grin fall and his eyes widen slightly. He didn't look confused, but borderline shocked.

"…What do you mean _lie_?" he demanded after a moment, a tint of uneasiness in his voice.

Sakura took in a breath and mentally guided her to her objective: information.

"You should expect that right?" she gave him a hesitant look telling him she didn't know exactly what she was saying. She was just winging it as she went." Let's face it. You don't have the best track record with telling the truth and following the rules. I should expect you to lie to me about what you were doing watching me at the dance…right?"

She watched, for the first time in her life, Gaara struggle for words. He hadn't expected her to question his reliability when it came to being honest. After two attempts at trying to say something he just closed his mouth and leaned his head forward, swiping a hand through his hair and giving a small chuckle.

"You've grown some backbone, eh?" he chuckled. She wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or just a little surprised she wasn't stuttering. She decided to settle on the latter.

"I suppose you're right. But let me offer a rebuttal." He looked up at her with a shine in his eyes that told her to be careful of what trap she might be walking into." Do you believe in looking underneath the underneath?"

"…W-what do you mean looking under the underneath?" she asked hesitantly.

"You believe I wanted to see you be mocked in front of the entire student body, correct?"

Sakura took an unsure step back and looked at him nervously. He grinned seeing the response.

"I'm going to assume by your expression that I'm right—"

"N-now wait!" she shot out suddenly and glared at him. It wasn't a strong glare, but enough to get him to shut up and stop grinning." I heard from Naruto that you were watching the whole time I was with Ino. You were waiting for it to happen and have a front row view, right?! You can't expect me to believe you had a different motive for waiting for the prank to happen! I won't believe otherwise…You haven't given me a reason to."

Aside from her weak knees and sweaty palms, Sakura thought she was doing fairly well at arguing against Gaara. Also, from the angry frown on his face she would have to feel confident in how she was doing.

"You're acting like I'm completely selfish," he said after a while, surprising her.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes drifted to his side to see a butterfly crawling out of its broken home. Shortly after, his expression softened.

"I have a sister…"

Sakura blinked hearing the seemingly random statement.

"…Temari-san. I know…She's your half-sister, right?"

"Wrong," he answered without skipping a beat." That's what it says on the documents at school. We're blood related, right down to the very core. We may not live in the same house or talk to each other, but we're definitely related."

He looked up at her curiously and saw the confused expression on her face. Sighing, he decided to continue." We were split up when we were little. Her and my brother got to live in the same house with my aunt while I was a little more unfortunate and stuck with my dad…I guess you could say that's why I'm a little more fucked up then they are—"

"Sorry but…" she interrupted and watched as he calmly looked over at her." I don't see how this has anything to do with what you did last weekend."

He cocked his head slightly and gave a crooked half-smile. Without warning, he jumped back into the story.

"I may have been a troublemaker but I never intended to be a loner. I still liked…" he stopped and slowly glared at the ground. Correcting himself, he began again." Still like my siblings. I don't know where my brother is now because he was put in another home but…I didn't want to lose contact with both of them." He looked over at her with a slightly helpless expression." My sister…I like watching her grow. I knew she was starting to take a liking to you when I got here immediately. She kept giving you glances and wincing at some of the things the blonde girl said when she talked about you."

Sakura took a few more steps back unsure how to act around him like this." Gaara…I don't think—"

Seeing her retreating form he spoke up." I knew she wasn't going to go through with what the blonde girl wanted to do. Even an idiot could see the paint can above your head."

"Gaara—"

"If I had stepped in you realize she wouldn't have recognized that she wanted to be your friend right?!"

Sakura stood there shocked. Her whole body felt numb from what she had just heard. He couldn't be lying…could he? Her mind told her not to believe him but the way his hands were gripping the root he was on till his knuckles turned white and the desperate expression he was wearing was telling her otherwise.

After a moment to regain herself, Sakura managed to speak up.

"I—I have to go. Sorry!"

Without another word she was out of the schoolyard and down the street for her house.

-

-

"No way! Are you serious?!"

"Am I supposed to believe that? Am I? It sounds real, right?" Sakura asked urgently into her telephone fraught for an answer.

"He actually said that?" questioned the brunette on the other end.

"Yeah." She felt bad for gossiping about this, but even she couldn't decide if she should believe his explanation. She needed a second opinion and who better than her busybody friend, Tenten.

"Wow. That bratty kid doesn't seem like someone to say something like that. That's practically opening up Sakura."

She bit her lip and hugged her pillow tighter.

"So it was true? I mean—I never seen him go near Temari-san when I was around let alone look at her."

"Sakura," Tenten responded pinching her nose." This is a trust call. You have to decide yourself if you believe him or not. I don't think I can help you on this one…sorry."

Sakura nodded to herself and mumbled an 'ok' and 'goodnight' before hanging up. Sighing, she flopped back on her bed.

"What's wrong with high school?" she asked to no one in particular." Middle school all you needed to do was hang out with you friends and finish your homework at the last minute. This is too hard. If only you could sleep your problems away."

-

-

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…"

A gentle shaking on her shoulder broke her from her peaceful slumber and made her crack an eye open.

"…God?" she asked drowsily.

"God?" came the perplexed response." Hey, she thinks I'm God. I think you were right when you said come over here. Hey Sakura-chan, WAKE UP!"

The shakes became harder till she shot up out of her bed and banged foreheads with someone. Gritting her teeth from pain she cracked an eye open to see Naruto curled at the foot of her bed cradling his head between his palms.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura, you realize you're late for school right? Tsunade-san told me to come down here and get you since you missed study session last night too. She wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you."

Looking up she came face to face with Tenten. Tenten blinked a few times.

"You have blood on your forehead."

Sakura gasped and looked at her hand which had a smear of blood on it.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan…" came a weak voice at the bottom of her bed. Naruto grinned feebly over his shoulder." I think that's my blood."

Turning her attention back to Tenten she asked," Why is Naruto here then?"

Tenten sighed and gave Naruto an irritated look." He's always late for school. He saw me walking down here and wanted to tag along."

"What time is it?" Sakura asked and groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Ten."

Immediately Sakura shot out of bed and sputtered." Ten?! Are you kidding?! It can't be that late!"

Her friends watched as she dashed out of her room and started to get ready. After five minutes of constant angry babbling and clumsily pulling herself together, Sakura was ready to go to school.

Heading down the street in between her two friends she had to ask.

"Um…how did you guys get into my house anyway?"

Naruto and Tenten looked at each other before turning away chuckling.

"Your door was unlocked," explained Tenten." You should watch that. That can't be that safe. Anybody can just walk into your house."

Sakura blushed shyly and rubbed her arm." I'll watch that…I was just in a hurry yesterday that I just forgot to—"

"What were you doing yesterday anyway?" Naruto asked looking at her. Immediately Sakura stopped. Tenten looked back at her and Naruto awkwardly not knowing if she should say anything. At the silence Naruto just looked at her more curiously, his brow knitting in suspicion.

"Last night…" Sakura struggled for words." Last night I was talking with G—"

"With her grandpa!"

Both of them looked over at Tenten to see her give a clumsy smile. She gulped and straightened herself." She was just talking with her grandpa. It was something personal. I tried to call Sakura last night and she told me that her grandpa is having some health problems…"

Sakura looked at Tenten curiously then over at Naruto who was pondering what she said.

Finally he spoke." Well you should have said so earlier, Sakura-chan. You had me worried for a second. Is that why you looked so messed up this morning?"

Sakura nodded a little unsure.

"Well you should tell me. I can talk to you anytime," he smiled." It's fine if you have a lot on your mind, but you don't have to bottle it up."

He continued walking in front of them.

"Heh…for a second there I thought you were going to say Gaara…" he mumbled nervously.

-

-

The day went by as a blur to Sakura. She had too much to worry about aside from her grades. Neji had kissed her for some odd reason and that was plaguing her thoughts more and more. She couldn't conjure up a reason as to why he would want to. He had only been hostile towards her since she talked to him.

Then there was Gaara…oh boy. If he didn't make her into a complete mess, then she didn't know who did. For the most part she believed his excuse but she needed to ask Temari—no, tell Temari to tell her the truth about Gaara and if she knew he had been watching over her in a sense since they were split up.

She nearly laughed at the thought of Gaara playing a guardian angel.

Lastly, she had been having a nagging feeling about Hinata. She had been avoiding her all morning and she was clueless as to why.

Sighing, Sakura picked up her book bag as the bell rang to proceed to lunch. Walking out into the hall she was bumped by someone moving quickly through the hall. They both tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"I'm sorry—Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up to see Hinata sitting there with wide eyes. She smiled seeing the familiar face.

"Hinata! Where have you been? I was looking for you this morning," Sakura stopped seeing the blue haired girl take off down the hall.

"Hinata?!"

As more and more kids emptied the hall to proceed out to lunch Sakura found herself alone on the cold tile floor.

"Why is she avoiding me?"

Collecting herself she made her way out to the usual table they ate at not surprised that Hinata wasn't sitting there. She was more surprised to see Gaara sitting in Hinata's usual spot having a glaring contest with Naruto it looked like.

Tenten looked over her shoulder to Sakura and gave a weak smile.

Sakura walked over to her usual seat and hovered over Gaara. He noticed a shadow looming over him and looked up to meet eyes with Sakura. His features were blank and he didn't look like she had seen him the other day with a variety of different emotions dancing across his features. She gave him a nod and sat down next to him casually. She caught a few glances of confused kids staring at their table wondering why Gaara was sitting with them but paid no attention to them. To tell the truth she was as confused as they were.

"So…"Tenten started a little confused." Is there a reason why you're here Gaara-san?"

He looked up at her with a bored expression and shrugged." It's a free country. I can sit where I want."

Gritting her teeth at his rude attitude she turned her attention to Naruto.

"What about you Naruto? Have you talked to Hinata recently? She seemed a little off today."

Naruto just pouted and continued glaring at Gaara with his arms crossed." No."

She glared at him for his one word answer. Ignoring him, she turned to Sakura hopefully with a smile." Sakura! What do you have for lunch today?"

"Sakura just silently sipped her green tea." The usual. Nothing new."

Sighing, Tenten felt out of place. No one was in a good mood at this table and it was foolish of her to think she would get them to start talking casually. Gaara was being his usual bastard self making Sakura calm and timid and Naruto was mad because he didn't like Gaara bothering Sakura because he seemed to take a liking to her recently.

"I think I'll get my history notes back from Kiba. You know him. He can't seem to get them back on time even though that's my next class. Kiba you stupid bastard, give me back my notes!" she yelled awkwardly and left the table towards a confused Kiba.

Sakura watched as she hassled the boy who looked like he had no idea what she was talking about. She wished she could use an excuse to get out of this tense situation but personally, she had nothing.

"Why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked stubbornly eyeing Gaara.

"What's it to you? I just felt like sitting by this girl. I don't think she minds." Gaara responded monotonously not seeming interested in Naruto's conversation. Naruto just glared harder if that was possible.

"Well she's not talking and she's on the edge of the bench scooting away from you. Are you sure she likes sitting by you?"

"More than you," he yawned and placed his chin in his palm." Why isn't she moving next to you then? She's still on this side with me."

Naruto gritted his teeth." I think you should just leave. Randomly coming over here and sitting down as if you do everyday is weird enough but you don't have to make Sakura-chan uncomfortable too."

Gaara scoffed." If she wanted me to leave she would speak up—"

"Leave…"

Both boys stopped and looked over at Sakura shocked at what she just said.

"…What?" Naruto finally asked, surprised. He knew he was speaking for himself when he wanted Gaara to leave but he didn't know she would tell him to leave. He wasn't stupid. Well, _that_ stupid. He knew she liked him even though it was hard to admit but for her to voice her dislike of being next to him wasn't what he expected.

"Can you…leave? I want to think but I can't when you're around me so…can you leave?" she looked over at Gaara with exhausted eyes. His eyes darted over her face to make sure she wasn't just going along with Naruto.

"What's there to think about? I didn't lie to you so why are you still thinking?" he asked stubbornly. He honestly didn't even know what she was thinking about.

"Lie about what? When did you guys talk?" Naruto asked, completely lost in the conversation.

"I didn't say it was about you. Don't assume a lot of what I think about is you…" Sakura replied weakly. She received a glare in reply.

"It's not like you have a million other things to think about. School work at best."

"I'm thinking about other people too. You should try it." she mumbled making him sit up out of his seat angrily. Wordlessly he stomped off until he was out of sight. Naruto looked from where Gaara disappeared so suddenly to where Sakura was sitting knitting her fingers together in a very Hinata-like fashion.

"Woah…I'm not on his side or anything Sakura-chan, but you seemed a little more hostile towards him than I remembered," Naruto mentioned feeling a little confused.

"It's nothing…He just doesn't like to be called selfish I guess." She smiled up at Naruto fakely and went back to consuming her lunch in silence.

-

-

Hinata sat at her table in the art room just thinking. Personally, she wanted to be at her regular table with her regular friends having a regular conversation but she couldn't. In actuality, she was just confused as hell.

The other day she saw her cousin kiss Sakura. It was the most shocking thing she had witnessed. It was awkward to say the least. She had no idea that Neji even liked Sakura let alone want to kiss her.

She knew any kind of relationship with Neji would probably tear their friendship apart since her and Neji were on eggshells as it was.

"How am I supposed to t-tell Nii-san to give up on her?" she asked helplessly to the empty room.

Just picturing the glare and the hurtful words he would say to her if she told him to politely back off made her shudder.

A loud slam from the Art room door broke her from her foreboding thoughts as she looked up to see an angry red haired boy she had hoped to have as little contact with as possible.

Gaara just silently glared at her and made his way in to pull out a chair violently and sit facing the teacher's desk.

'_Why is he in here?' _Hinata thought nervously not knowing if she should leave.

"Hey."

The harshness of his voice made her jump as she looked over at the back of his black uniform and messy red hair.

"Y-yes?" she answered nervously.

"You're Haruno's friend right?" he grumbled.

"Yes…"

"Speak louder!"

"Y-yes!"

He kicked the seat in front of him and exhaled crossly through his nostrils." Why is she acting so fucking ridiculous today?!"

Hinata looked at her knotted hands on her desk and stuttered for an answer. She didn't know. She hadn't talked to Sakura all day so why would she know why she was acting weird. Not getting an answer Gaara turned around in his chair and glared at her.

"Well?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know. I haven't talked to her today."

He eyed her and seemed to calm down a little more. At least enough not to kick things or glare any more." Why?"

"Why?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"That's what I said. If you're her friend why aren't you talking to her?" he asked irritated.

"I…um…"

He groaned at her stuttering. The innocent act was cute at first but enough was enough." Just say it. It's not like I'm going to tell her. She doesn't like talking to me anyway."

Hinata didn't know what his and Sakura's relationship was but she wasn't sure if she could trust him to keep his mouth shut with something like this. But the way he was looking at her made her unsure what he would do if she didn't tell him. Damn scary people…

"It's…sort of a personal matter," she tried hoping her would drop it. All she got was an eyebrow raise and expecting pause. Gulping, she tried to be as vague as possible." I just feel a l-little uncomfortable is all…I saw something happen to Sakura-chan—"

"What?" he asked wanting her to get to the point. Since it was about Sakura he figured he would know what was up with her tired and snippy attitude.

Hinata looked down." It's not my place to say."

Immediately she heard footsteps heading towards her. Lifting her head she came face to face with Gaara leaning over the table.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," he tried his best calm voice but was failing. He was sure she could see the impatience dripping from his words." Promise."

He lifted his pinky out weakly and watched her stare curiously at it. He saw two girls by an elementary school try it to promise something to each other and hoped this girl would be innocent enough to do it too. Slowly Hinata reached her hand out and weakly hooked pinkies with him. They shook twice before parting hands.

"I…Well, I saw someone kiss Sakura-chan." She stopped abruptly seeing his expression. He looked like someone had just punched him in the face.

'_M-maybe I shouldn't have told him after all,'_ Hinata thought nervously clenching her eyes shut.


	23. Sorry

A/N: Well…this is awkward. Haven't updated this in years I think. Uhm, I guess I could say that I have other things that take up my time like school and work and friends. You know, things of that sort.

But I did feel bad when I realized that I still got reviews saying to update and things. So…I decided to post this snippet from what I wrote so long ago. I don't write or read Naruto anymore, only because I've drifted out of anime I think. There are some that are alright, but I'm not as enthusiastic as I was before.

I also felt the need to say that this story is DISCONTINUED. Sorry, that's brutal but because of my lack of gusto towards Naruto, I can't write this anymore. I'm also aware that I wrote this back when I was in seventh grade and now I'm in college.

So many grammatical mistakes! Augh, it's horrible. I couldn't fix them all if I tried. Again, I'm sorry but it's better to have this half-written bit than nothing right?

Enjoy.

* * *

"What?"

Hinata winced at the volume of Gaara's voice. She didn't know why he was so shocked and to make it worse he was yelling at her! She was completely confused.

Looking up cautiously she watched as he stormed over to the center of the room and placed his hands on the top of his head.

"She totally blew off what I said! She was just—that's why she wanted me to leave? So she could think about—Gah!" he cut off with a growl and kicked the teacher's desk so hard Hinata had to cover her ears for a moment.

_Why is he having such a tantrum? Is this why he was kicked out of his old school?_ She thought nervously not understanding his mood swings.

Abruptly he turned his line of vision back to her making her freeze. Hard jade met surprised silver.

As casual as possible he strolled back over to Hinata's table. Placing both hands on the hard top and leaning forward he came eye to eye with her.

"Who was it?"

Three simple words yet they struck undeniable uneasiness into her body. Hearing the growl growing in his chest Hinata gulped. Now was the time she definitely regretted ever bringing it up.

Upon the absence of a reply he repeated his question again as patiently as possible. "Who was it?"

"W-who kissed her?" she stuttered.

He rolled his eyes. "_No_, who raped her. Of course who kissed her! And you better not say Uzumaki or I swear to God I will wring his scrawny little neck so fast that—"

"It wasn't Naruto-kun!" Hinata defended hearing him threaten Naruto. She knew if she lied and said it was Naruto Gaara might actually kill him from the way he was acting now.

But if she said Neji…she would definitely get her fair share of pain from his end. No one else was around and Neji would surely question how Gaara found out. She could probably bet a whole lot Gaara would mention her somehow.

Her eyes drifted down to her hands again trying to think of something that might calm him down…but he wouldn't be having that.

"Hello!"

Hinata jumped at the feeling of his palm lightly hitting the top of her head. She looked back into his eyes to see his glare intensify.

"Stop stalling and just tell me who it was. I'll be out of your hair afterwards."

"But," Hinata realized. "B-but what will you do if I tell you who it was?"

"_When_"— he corrected— "you tell me who it was I will give them a convincing lecture about touching what doesn't belong to them."

"Does that involve v-violence?"

He eyed her curiously before answering. "Of course."

"Why does it matter though? You don't even like Sakura-chan."

Gaara stopped talking abruptly and slowly let out a shaky breath. He had forgotten that it wasn't so obvious that he had taking a liking to the school's rejected flower. At this realization he calmly straightened his posture enough so that he wasn't in the girl's face. He watched her eyes drift to his fingers and noticed he had been clenching them the whole time. With a bit of awkwardness he unclenched his hands and started flexing his fingers.

"Look…" he said on a breath. Lolling his head to the side slightly and giving an exhausted half-grin he tried to prove that his actions were justified. "She did me a favor once, alright? It was a _big _favor," he paused giving emphasis on the 'big'.

Hinata blinked and cautiously started nodding her head in understanding.

"I'm just looking out for her, you know? She gets picked on a lot and I just feel like I owe her one," he falsely explained and made his way around the table. Leaning over her he felt her tense below him and backed up so his chest was barely grazing her back. "It's not like I do. I don't _have _to do anything for her. But I told her I would when she helped me and I don't go back on my word."

He waited for her to respond to what he'd said but got nothing. Curiously he peered over her head to see her face scrunched up.

"Hey…" he mumbled in confusion and tapped her shoulder. She did nothing. Gaara reached around and wave his hand in front of her face, irritated. He received no response.

Finally he grasped what was wrong and backed up quickly. "Hey, don't stop breathing on me like that!"

Hinata jumped a little hearing him yell but was relieved he wasn't so close to her face anymore.

He glared and moved forward to a chair and ignored her flinch. "You weren't ignoring me, were you?"

Hinata shook her head frantically and tried to explain as well as she could that she had never had much interaction with boys but ended up stumbling over her words so much so that she just clamped her mouth shut ashamed. She watched as Gaara eyed her before sighing and flopping against an art cubby. He ran a hand through his messy hair and grumbled.

"Look, I don't know what your beef is with her but I'm starting for the end of my rope here. Would it kill you to tell me?" He asked finally and glowered off to the side.

After a moment she spoke up, albeit quietly. "Not 'it'; _he _would."

His head rose and he looked straight into her face. She was wringing her hands in her lap anxiously and was barely able to hold his gaze; grief swirled in her pale orbs ready to overflow at any given notice. Gaara's brow furrowed cautiously and felt like this girl in front of him had been through more than he could comprehend.

It was silent a moment and Hinata was unable to keep the eye contact and looked down at her hands. She was almost certain that Gaara had left because of the new found tranquility of the room when his next words shot through her like a thousand arrows.

"It was Neji, wasn't it?"

Her hands turned white as she carved moon shapes into her palms in the split second the words had left his lips. All the color drained from her face and the knot in her stomach threatened to rip through and tear her from the inside out. Her head shot up and saw the blank but comprehending expression staring right back at her.

"N-no!" she choked quickly but she had already given him his answer with her face. He let out an exhausted breath and began to push off the cubby and leave when Hinata began to panic. She stumbled out of her seat and made a dash for the door. With her shaky arms she blocked the frame of the door and tried to keep her fright from rising. "It wasn't N-niisan!"

Gaara didn't look convinced but annoyed; not that she was defending her cousin but because of what her cousin had done. "Thank you for your cooperation but I have somewhere to be."

"N-no you don't. I didn't help you at all," she protested and didn't budge.

"Yeah. You did," Gaara explained and made his way towards her. "You said you didn't have much interaction with boys, or something along those lines at least. I couldn't understand you too much but your body language tells me that anyway. You also said it wasn't 'it' it was 'he'. That Neji guy also has weird eyes like yours so I'm guessing you're probably related." He observed her expression and watched it slowly start to fall.

He stood directly in front of her and cocked his head to the side. "He's a boy. He could be related to you somehow, your face is telling me I'm right."

X

X

X


End file.
